Plans A to Z
by Just a Little Spark
Summary: "So. You're proposing." "Yep." "And you have no idea if your first plan's going to work, so you thought of twenty-five other plans." "...Yep." Let's just say that proposals get Tadashi super anxious. (Multi-chap Tomadashi AU with Alive!Tadashi) (Thanks & Credits as always to the lovely pk-buttcheeks for the cover image!)
1. Prologue

" _Please_ don't tell me what I think that is."

Tadashi Hamada groaned inwardly and covered up what he was writing on the yellow legal pad. He looked over his shoulder and shot the evil eye at his teenage brother, who looked like he was about to roll over laughing. "Oh, it's nothing, Hiro. Really."

"You're such a sap!" Hiro Hamada burst out laughing. "Oh, man. I thought you were a lovesick doofus when GoGo started making you breathless whenever you saw her. Then you two started going out and acting like Brangelina. Minus the five hundred adopted kids. But this..." Hiro slipped under his brothers arms, grabbed the yellow pad, and dangled it in the air. " _Proposal Plans A-Z?_ "

"Give it back, Hiro," Tadashi warned his brother. Ever since Hiro got his growth spurt, he had been even more annoying than usual. What bothered the older Hamada the most was that Hiro was even _taller_ than he was. Forget the fact that Hiro was still _just_ about to graduate, while Tadashi was already working at one of the most advanced technology companies in the country. As far as Hiro was concerned, he was the older brother.

" _So_ ," Hiro leaned against the edge of Tadashi's desk, grinning at his brother. "You're proposing."

Tadashi let out a breath. "Yep."

"And you have no idea if your first plan's gonna work, so you thought up of twenty five _other_ plans."

"... Yep."

Hiro chuckled. "Why bother? You know she's going to say yes."

Tadashi paused. His brother had a point. GoGo, being the small speed demon she was, was not made of steel. She had feelings, and although it took a very long time for Tadashi to bring them out, hearing her say 'I love you' for the first time was electrifying, and _so_ worth the effort. But they had never talked about _marriage_. He had no idea if she was the kind of person who was scared of a long time commitment. She could break up with him _tomorrow_ for all he knew.

It was this thought that made him pen out twenty-six ways to propose to GoGo. Twenty-six different plans, all from Art to (cubic) Zirconium. One of them was _bound_ to be the perfect plan. It _had_ to be there.

"That's the thing with GoGo," Tadashi finally said, looking his brother in the eye. "You can't really say that you _know_ what she's going to do." He smiled fondly at the thought of his girlfriend of nearly four years. Tadashi could practically see her now; chewing gum, wrench in one hand, hip cocked to the side as she studied a designer car. After graduation, GoGo had moved onto other things; cars, trains, airplanes, all modes of transportation, really.

She wanted to make everything _faster_.

Hiro nodded thoughtfully. "You have a point. All right. So you're obviously not giving up on Plans A-Z. Do you have a date? A venue? A time?"

Tadashi scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "All I have are plans."

The younger Hamada sighed, and reluctantly gave back the yellow pad back to Tadashi. " _Fine_. The least I could do is help."

"Shouldn't you be working on that paper for your finals?" Tadashi asked.

"And aren't _you_ supposed to be working on that army of mini-Baymaxes?" Hiro shot back.

Tadashi grinned. "Okay, okay, you have a point." He gestured at the bed. "Sit down, little brother."

"No, no, no," Hiro shook his head adamantly before sitting down on the edge of Tadashi's bed. "The least you could do before we actually plan anything out is for you to tell me about these twenty-six plans. When we decide on one, we'll start from there."

"Fine, fine." Tadashi rolled his eyes. He cleared his throat. "Eh-hem. Plan A.

 _A is for Art._ "

 **(*)**

 **New story alert! Once I got this idea into my head, I knew I** _ **had**_ **to write it. I mean, twenty six proposals? Just between you and me, I enjoy reading and writing fics about proposals, more than I do with actual marriage.**

 **What you** _ **should**_ **expect are twenty-six mini-chapters to follow (probably less than 1000 words each), and finally, an epilogue where, you guessed it, Tadashi** _ **actually**_ **proposes.**

 **Besides Tadashi, GoGo, and Honey Lemon, I enjoy writing Hiro a lot. He's just so** _ **fun**_ **and childish. Just as Honey Lemon was the main side character in** _ **Seven Days**_ **, Hiro is going to be doing the same here, in** _ **Plans A-Z.**_

 **Please do read and review if this interests you! Oh, oh, oh. You can also** _ **request**_ **prompts. I admit I haven't exactly written down what A-Z will stand for *coughs* is actually still at letter F *coughs* So if you have any idea, and if I like it, review it or PM it to me! Just make sure you comment/PM it like this "Can you do I is for Ice cream" or "F is for fillet mignon" or something. I can't promise to do** _ **all**_ **the prompts, but I will do some. And I'll dedicate the chapter to you if I like it so...**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **/flies away with poise**


	2. A is for Art

_San Fransokyo Art Exhibit_

The letters flowed in curly script on a sign above the door to San Fransokyo's Museum of Modern Art. GoGo's mouth twisted in a frown. "This is too swanky for my taste, Hamada."

Tadashi grinned at his girlfriend, who was currently in a spaghetti-strapped black dress that passed her knees and clung to her curves.

(*)

"Wait, let me get this straight. For Plan A to work, she has to be wearing a-"

"I've thought this out very well," Tadashi said, interrupting his brother. "And she already _has_ that dress. She just hasn't worn it yet."

Hiro snorted. "Fine, fine. Continue." He wrote something on three pieces of paper, and lay them out in front of him.

(*)

"You look iridescent tonight, Leiko," he smiled as a way of placating her, and pecked her on the cheek. "And you know we're only attending this because Hiro invited us, right?"

A small smile appeared on her face. "You don't look bad yourself," she murmured, eyes on him, starting from his un-capped head, down to his suit and bow tie and Converse sneakers. "I am so jealous that you guys can pull that off," she made a face at his shoes.

"You know if my feet were as tiny as yours, I'd let you wear my sneakers, and I'd be prancing around in heels," he told her seriously.

GoGo had just a hint of pink on her cheeks. "Come on, pretty boy. Let's go look at some paintings so we can go home, already." She tugged on his arm, and they entered the exhibit.

It was a pretty standard exhibit; well-dressed people milling around absent-mindedly, looking at modern art and making comments about said artwork under their breath. "You said the rest of the gang would be here," GoGo sighed, as both of them looked at a tall canvas that seemed to be painted in all possible shades of red.

"Yeah, but you know we're the only people in our small group of friends that actually respect time, so expect them to show up thirty minutes from now," he whispered back, leading her gently by the elbow to the next canvas.

"People make a fortune just by drawing lines on a canvas, these days?" GoGo looked curiously at a straight black line on a white canvas. "Maybe I should just quit my job."

"If you could make the same amount of money they did, we'd have enough to buy a house and finance all three of our children," Tadashi commented, making GoGo blush - _again_.

"But we don't _have_ three children," she pointed out, moving to the next canvas.

He shrugged. "Am I not allowed to think of our future?" She ignored him, and continued walking.

"Oh, come _on_ ," she muttered, looking up at the giant canvas. This was bigger than the violent looking red painting, and stood a good eight feet tall. What irritated GoGo was that it was just a four letter word in purple paint, with letters that stretched from the top of the canvas down to the very bottom.

 _Will_.

"The artist must have been very empowered when he wrote that. I'm sorry; painted that," Tadashi snickered. She punched him in the shoulder.

" _Lame_ ," she hissed. "Couldn't you have brought me to a Renaissance Art fair?"

"But there _are_ no Renaissance Art fairs," Tadashi replied, and she shook her head.

The next canvas was the same size, and most probably from the same artist. This time, the word in yellow paint was in three letters. GoGo groaned.

 _You_.

"Yep, totally empowered," Tadashi said enthusiastically. " _You_ can be the change you want to be in the world _. You_ can be the next American Idol!"

"You're _very_ talkative today," GoGo noticed, looking up at her boyfriend suspiciously. "Did you do anything wrong?"

"What? _No_ ," he said, making her think that, of course, he _had_ done something.

"You broke my worktable _again_ , didn't you?"

"No."

"Burned the rest of the chicken?"

"... No."

"You hesitated!"

Tadashi grinned sheepishly. "I already replaced it."

GoGo sighed, shaking her head. "I have to enroll you in cooking classes, don't I?"

Their banter continues as they walk to the next canvas. GoGo's eyes shot up at the same, eight-foot-tall canvas, and rolled her eyes. "What's this empowering message going to be? Maybe just 'power'?" she quipped, and read the next word.

 _Marry_.

"Wait a second," she said in a low voice, retracing her steps.

 _Will._

 _You._

 _Marry._

"Ha-Hamada, this guy isn't empowered, he's proposing!" she said in surprise. She realized too late that her companion is missing. "Where the hell did he go off to now..." she pondered, looking around her. She gave up; he obviously had to use the little boy's room, or something else. She did practically run away from him to read what was on the first canvas.

She decided to move on; they were bound to find each other again in this medium sized hall anyway. GoGo couldn't help but smile at the obvious word on the next canvas, a 'Me' painted in vivid cerulean.

But what she hadn't expected was the last canvas. She had expected it to end there, obviously, and with a question mark. So what was on the last canvas? Maybe a name? Or some word that would change the idea entirely? A 'not' would be cruel, but probably the artist's way of expressing his bitter look towards relationships.

She reached the final canvas, and her heart stared racing.

 _Leiko_.

Someone behind her cleared his throat, and she whirled around to find Tadashi on one knee. Behind him are the rest of the gang, and she's mildly suspicious that they were here the entire time, but it's not time to think about that now, not when he's about to propose.

"I-I didn't take you for an artist," she stammered, looking at him.

Tadashi chuckled. "Neither did I, but... I think it was time to start something new."

GoGo's speechless for the third time in her life (the first and second times all had something to do with Tadashi), until something clicks. "Wait, aren't you supposed to say your speech _before_ you kneel down?"

(*)

Tadashi buried his face in his hands, as Hiro took the piece of paper Plan A was written on, crumpled it into a ball, and placed it in front of a piece of paper that had the words 'Complete, absolute fail' written on it in Hiro's messy scrawl. Besides that paper were two others; one that had the word 'Maybe', and the last one said, 'Might Work'.

Hiro was very optimistic about his brother's plans.

"It wouldn't have worked _anyway_ , because we don't have a San Fransokyo Museum of Modern Art," Hiro pointed out. "The one that the city's been thinking of building won't start construction until four years from now."

"I know, I know," Tadashi grumbled. "I guess I got excited when I heard the news."

"Another thing - don't bring GoGo to a place where she might get bored. Heck, the line across the white canvas was boring already. Do you really think she might have made it to the _Will You Marry Me, Leiko_ canvases?"

"Again, point to you," the older Hamada sighed. "Fine. Plan A doesn't work, but there are still other plans."

"What's Plan B, then?" Hiro asked, snickering. "Baboons?"

"Balloons, actually."

(*)

 **Plan A - done!**

 **I'm finding these cute and easy to write. Wow, I can imagine myself finishing these.**

 **Remember, you can request prompts for letters I haven't done yet! I can't promise to do all of them, but I will do some (assuming there are any).**

 **Thanks for clicking this story!**

 **/disappears behind a hidden door inside a bookshelf**


	3. B is for Baymax

_Dedicated to ayinvui, who came up with 'B is for Baymax'_

(*)

"Let me get this straight - Plan B is _balloons_." Hiro looked at his brother, trying to see if he was making things up. " _Balloons_."

Tadashi smirked. "I actually just wanted to rhyme something with baboons. Balloons is the first thing that came to mind."

Hiro breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank _God_. I had no idea where you were going with that. I was ready to rip Plan B into shreds."

"A bit harsh today, aren't we?" Tadashi placed a hand over his heart, sounding hurt.

"Just move on. What's your real Plan B?"

"Baymax."

Hiro's eyes lit up. "Awesome! How are you going to do it?"

(*)

"Tadashi, I do not understand your human customs."

"It's real simple, Baymax," Tadashi explained. "I'm going to ask GoGo to be my wife."

"But you already spend a lot of time with her. You act as if you are already married. In fact, you spend _too_ much time with her. Studies show that this is a sign of being clingy-"

"Baymax." Tadashi smiled patiently. "I am not clingy. I'm protective."

"Oh, then I do not have to tell you to use protection, then."

"Baymax!" Tadashi turned red. "I don't mean- You know what, forget it." He sighed. "Back to the subject. I'm going to ask GoGo to marry me."

Baymax cocked his head at his creator. "I fail to see what this has to do with me."

"You're going to help me," Tadashi said, patience starting to wear thin. "A week from now, I'm going to break my leg-"

"If that is the case, I would be more than willing to install safety precautions so that you will not hurt yourself."

"No - wait, let me finish. It's going to be on purpose-"

"There are plenty of help lines you can dial if you are feeling worthless. I can dial one for you right now."

" _Don't_ do it, Baymax!" Tadashi yelped. "It's not because I'm depressed or anything! I'm going to hurt myself, say 'ow', and then you show up and-"

"Is this going to be another test of my healing capabilities?"

(*)

Hiro and Tadashi stared blankly at each other.

"That plan had so much potential, too," Hiro sighed, crumpling the piece of paper into a ball. "At this point, you'd be better off with balloons."

"But Baymax _is_ a balloon," Tadashi sighed. "Guess I forgot that it would probably take us a year of training for _that_ to happen."

"Why don't you just, you know, download mushy romantic movies into another chip?" Hiro shrugged.

Tadashi shook his head. "He already has _your_ martial arts chip, two of my medical chips, and a special human communications chip. I don't want to override him or anything."

"Mm. You have a point," Hiro replied, and placed the ball of paper next to Plan A in the 'Complete Fail' pile. "What was Baymax's role in this plan, anyway?"

"Basically, I was going to break my leg. Or something minor. GoGo would scold me, and _then_ call Baymax, so we could go to the hospital, and Baymax can render first aid. Then I'd weakly ask for something special, and-" He stopped at the look on Hiro's face. "What?"

"That sounds like the kind of proposal for people who are on their death beds. _Don't scare her like that_ ," Hiro hissed.

Tadashi paled. "You're right. This is harder than I thought."

Hiro gave his brother a serious look. "You could just, you know, ask her to dinner. And then pop the question."

"But that's too simple," Tadashi insisted, getting Plan C ready. "She deserves _flowers_ and _candles_ and _extravagance_ and-"

"Okay, okay, okay! I'll take your word for it." Hiro held up his hands, surrendering. "Alright. Let's hope Plan C at least makes it into the 'Maybe' pile." After a few moments, Hiro added something under his breath. "Let's hope _any_ of the plans make it into the Maybe pile."

"I heard that!" Tadashi pouted. "You wound me."

Hiro rolled his eyes.

"Plan C, Plan C..." Tadashi said under his breath.

"C is for Concert."

(*)

 **I know, I know, there was absolutely NO Tomadashi in this one. But I wanted to do a humorous one for once. And we had to have at least** _ **one**_ **dose of Baymax. Right? Right? Right?**

 **But in all fairness, this** _ **is**_ **a Tomadashi fic. To make up for it... I'll do a whole lot more Tomadashi in the** _ **next**_ **chapter, which will be up in a few more hours.**

 **I love these because these are like, super cutesy and easy to write.**

 **See you in a few hours!**

 **/disappears back stage**


	4. C is for a Concert

Everyone knew that Honey Lemon pumped extremely loud music through her earbuds while she was working. It was a little known fact that GoGo did the same, as well. At first, she was against listening to music while working, since lyrics interrupted her train of thought.

That was before Hiro introduced her to electronic dance music, though. "Just try it," he had said, offering the right earbud. "No lyrics. Well, maybe just a few lines. But not every song has 'em. Come on, I know you'll get hooked."

The electronic beats had GoGo bobbing her head while she was working, and she unconsciously shook her hips a little when the beat dropped. Of course, Tadashi thought it was incredibly cute, and never teased her about it - mainly because he knew she'd stop doing it if he said a word.

But among all of the DJs she had taken a liking to, there was one DJ that had her instantly obsessed, and that was DJ Polaris. Besides the fact that DJ Polaris was a girl, she was one of those DJs that didn't inject lyrics into their songs.

So when news came out that DJ Polaris was going to play at Club Eterna in San Fransokyo, GoGo, despite not being a party girl at all, _had_ to go.

And of course, GoGo had a loving, supporting boyfriend who was able to snag VIP passes to the club.

(*)

Tadashi paused in the middle of his ramblings, waiting to see if Hiro had anything negative to say about _this_ plan.

Hiro narrowed his eyes. "Why'd you stop?"

"Oh, I don't know," Tadashi replied warily. "Just making sure you're not finding any loopholes in Plan C."

"Nope." Hiro said. "At least, not _yet_."

The older Hamada sighed. "Way to be encouraging."

"In all fairness, I actually like this plan, compared to the first two. Her favorite DJ, a concert, and you're going to propose in front of all those people, aren't you?"

Tadashi smiled. "Now, now, let me finish."

(*)

"And here I was, thinking you're not much of a dancer," Tadashi commented, as the two of them approached Club Eterna.

GoGo snorted. " _Please_. Like I haven't noticed you staring at my ass while I'm working." Tadashi slowly turned a shade of scarlet. "Oh, Hamada. It's okay to be a young adult," she teased, standing up on her tiptoes to give him a peck on the cheek.

After a near fiasco with a bouncer who thought GoGo was underage, they finally stepped inside. Red and purple lights flashed dully as the opening DJ played a few beats on his turntable. GoGo didn't know anyone here, which was a relief for her. Despite dancing a bit while she was working, she didn't exactly want to turn into a party animal in front of people she knew (besides her boyfriend, of course).

It would be bad for her reputation.

"Thirsty?"

Her eyebrows rose in surprise as she turned to see Tadashi offering her a glass of something unfamiliar. "What's this?"

He shrugged. "Some alcoholic mix... Don't worry, I'm not trying to drug you."

"Never took you for the drinker," she murmured appreciatively, taking the glass in her hand, looking at it warily.

Tadashi smirked. "You learn a few things, hanging out with Hiro. Cheers?" She clinked her glass against his, and downed whatever was in the glass. She shuddered. "That was awful."

Before Tadashi could retort, the lights dimmed, and she clutched at his elbow excitedly. "Come on, let's go to the front!"

" _Ladies and Gents. EDM Fans of all ages - hopefully legal ages. I know you're here for one DJ, and one DJ only, one of the brightest stars in the universe! Give it up for... DJ Polaaaaaaaaaaris!_ "

The lights suddenly shone at center stage, focusing on a girl with vibrant, neon-pink hair, and a white headset.

At the sight of seeing her favorite DJ _live_ , GoGo lost herself. "Come on, Hamada!" she smiled up at him, and dragged him to the middle of the dance floor. Tadashi couldn't help but smile as GoGo raised her arms above her head and started dancing. She had an easy smile on her face, eyes half closed, and she was a surprisingly good dancer.

He could only count on two hands the number of times he had seen his girlfriend like this; carefree, loose and happy. She was so uptight sometimes, and he knew that first hand. How many times had he offered to give her a massage after sensing her stiff muscles? He just shook his head, and started bouncing up and down to the beat.

(*)

"I'm gonna start sleeping if you don't get your head out of your sappy dreams and get on with the actual proposal," Hiro drawled.

Tadashi made a face.

(*)

"Excuse me for a second. Bathroom. You'll be okay?" He mouthed the words while making distinct hand gestures.

She nodded in response, making the universal 'I'll be _fine_ ' gesture.

Tadashi quickly made his way through the crowd, ignoring the fast beating of his heart.

Meanwhile, GoGo was enjoying the concert. She had lost track of how many tracks she and Tadashi had danced to, not to mention the few he had missed because he went to the bathroom. It positively enthralled her; she rarely had the time to let loose, and she was thoroughly enjoying herself.

"Is everyone having a good evening?" Polaris yelled. GoGo joined in the crowd as they screamed in reply. Polaris grinned. "Good to hear! Hey, listen. Before I get started with my next song, I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine!"

The crowd buzzed with excitement. Was this going to be another DJ?

"I don't wanna spoil anything for ya, so I'll just bring him out here! Give it up for _mi amigo_ , Tadashi!"

"Wait, _what_?" GoGo hissed, as her boyfriend showed up on stage.

"Hi," he said, and smiled at the crowd.

A confused hum echoed across the room, which suddenly died down to a silence that you could hear a pin drop in.

"I'm Tadashi, and... Wow, there's a lot of people of you down there."

GoGo threw her face into her hands. _What in the world was he doing?!_

"I messaged DJ Polaris a few weeks ago, and asked a teeny, tiny favor of her. It's not gonna take ten minutes of your time, so, please bear with me. Thank you!" He paused, as if catching his breath. "So... I'm here tonight with my beautiful girlfriend, GoGo." He pointed towards GoGo until all the lights were focused on her, and she squinted. "Yep, that's her. Anyway, she just _loves_ Polaris, and I thought, I wonder if it would be the right thing if I ask her a very important question - GoGo, not Polaris, in front of her idol?"

He got down from the stage, still holding a microphone. GoGo's eyes widened slightly, and she looked at him. "What are you doing?" Her eyes flashed towards Polaris, who had a small, happy smile on her face.

"GoGo. I had the pleasure of seeing you happy, really, happy tonight... And when I see a smile like that on your face, I always thing, 'Damn, I need that smile on her face for the rest of her life.' But I never thought much about it until that sentence turned into, 'Damn, I need _her_. For the rest of my life."

Her mouth opened in a perfect circle. Tadashi just kept on smiling at her, as the crowd around her thinned out, and gave him enough room to reach her, until he was about a foot in front of her. "Ha... Hamada... What are you..."

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Tadashi's smile widened, if that was possible, and then he knelt down on one knee. "Would you please do me the honor of being my wife?"

(*)

Hiro stared thoughtfully at the piece of paper, while Tadashi looked on nervously. The younger Hamada then folded it neatly in half and placed it in the 'Maybe' pile.

"Yessss!" Tadashi cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

"It's only in the 'maybe' pile because even though it's a good plan, there's only the slim chance of you becoming friends with Polaris... But I applaud your effort. What's next?"

Tadashi felt rejuvenated - maybe he actually had a chance at proposing to GoGo the right way.

"D is for doughnuts."

(*)

 **So I finally got Tadashi to say a proposal speech. D'awwww. Don't worry, folks, the speeches (when there actually are any) are going to vary, so don't expect Tadashi to reuse, reduce and recycle. /coughs**

 **I am enjoying these headcanons of the future AU - GoGo working on other vehicles, Hiro growing taller than Tadashi, Tadashi actually learning the difference between alcoholic drinks, Baymax getting more chips... The possibilities are endless! Stay tuned for more.**

 **Thanks as always for the support and reviews - you always put a smile on my face!**

 **Don't forget to request prompts for alphabets - I already have an idea for 'E'. You know who you are :)**

 **/disappears out of plain sight**


	5. D is for Doughnuts

"What are you doing?" Tadashi asked Hiro, who was getting the 'Might Work' label and making a new one.

"I realized that 'Might Work' sounded a lot like 'Maybe', so I'm making a 'This is as good as it will get' label," Hiro explained.

Tadashi rolled his eyes.

(*)

"Thanks for agreeing to take over today, Tadashi. You're such a dear." Aunt Cass smiled as she patted her nephew's cheek, before bustling around and looking for make up.

"It's not problem, Aunt Cass," Tadashi replied, already in his apron. "Besides, GoGo's coming over since it's her day off too, so I won't totally be alone."

Aunt Cass expertly lined her eyes and put on some shimmery reddish pink lipstick. "How do I look?" she asked.

"Beautiful as always, Aunt Cass," Tadashi replied dutifully. Aunt Cass had been seeing someone lately; the name escaped his mind. All he knew was that Aunt Cass had met him here, in the Lucky Cat Cafe, he was tall, some kind of author, and was a sucker for Aunt Cass' chocolate pastries. Oh, and he made his aunt a very happy woman, which was all Tadashi could ask for, really.

"Don't forget to tell GoGo she's always welcome behind the counter," Aunt Cass told Tadashi. He nodded.

"She's probably going to sneak up behind me and steal a doughnut anyway," Tadashi joked. "Have fun on your date, okay?"

"Oh, Tadashi." She smiled. "Of course I will. We're going to the zoo!" she grinned, and Tadashi couldn't help but smile back. Just then, the door to the cafe opened, and Aunt Cass' date stood in the doorway, smiling.

"Beautiful. Me and my fellow monkeys approve," he teased.

"H-Hi, Chris!" Aunt Cass turned a faint shade of pink. "Thanks."

Tadashi bit back a smile. So _that's_ what his name was. Cass and Chris. That was cute.

After five minutes of reassuring Aunt Cass that no, he was not going to burn the kitchen, and yes, he was going to be fine (even though he was well over twenty years old and could obviously handle himself), the two lovebirds left, leaving Tadashi in charge of the afternoon shift at the cafe.

The door opened again soon after, and this time it was GoGo who was standing in the doorway. She walked up to him, a knowing smile on her face. "Was that Chris?"

"How come _you_ know his name?" Tadashi asked, after giving her the obligatory greeting kiss on the forehead.

"Because I actually pay attention?" GoGo replied sarcastically. "Can I put my stuff upstairs?"

"Yeah, sure. You know your way. How long are you going to stay here, anyway?"

She rolled her eyes, and replied before heading upstairs. "Until the cafe closes, _duh_."

Tadashi bit back a smile, and started to get busy. Customers usually started showing up at this time, so he readied the crowd favorites, and specials for the day. By the time GoGo had gone back downstairs, Tadashi was waiting expectantly by the counter. "Your table is ready, my lady," he said in a mock serious tone, gesturing towards a table for two that was situated in the corner, and was the duo's favorite place to sit - when Tadashi wasn't working, that is.

She waved a hand dismissively. "I'm working today," she said decisively, and went into the back room to get the spare apron.

He had a faint smile on his face. On the rare days Aunt Cass told him to cover for her, and GoGo was there with him, the couple had worked out a system. Tadashi, being the friendly, smiling person he was, played waiter, while GoGo became a promising barista. When Tadashi wasn't waiting on tables, he stood next to GoGo by the counter.

Two hours had passed, and the two were enjoying a rest period by the counter when an elderly woman approached the counter. "Hello, dears!"

Tadashi broke out into a grin. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Carson."

Mrs. Carson waved a hand. "I always tell you to call me Mary, Tadashi. I'm not an old person." She winked. "Oh, and hello, GoGo!"

"Hey, Mary," GoGo smiled with ease.

"See, why can't you be like your girlfriend?" Mary chastised. "Wait. She's still your girlfriend, right?"

Tadashi smiled, and draped an arm over his girlfriend's shoulders and smiled. "Fourth anniversary's in two months."

"Oh, _heavens_ no I didn't mean that," Mary exclaimed. "I was wondering if you two were married yet."

Both blushed. "A-Actually, Mary, no," Tadashi stuttered.

"At least tell me you proposed."

The awkward silence was as heavy as an African Elephant.

"Dear me, I'm sorry. I hope you propose soon, young man," Mary smiled. "I remember walking in here all those years ago when you two were still students; presumably just friends. You and your friends and little brother would hang out here all the time..." she sighed. "And you'd just make the most adorable goo-goo eyes at this young woman _all_ the time."

Tadashi blushed, while GoGo looked up at him in amusement.

"Trust me, when you two _finally_ got together, all of the regulars had a celebration here!" she laughed. "Can you imagine the hubbub you two will make if you two get _married_?"

"Well, we're still pretty young," GoGo said slowly.

"Oh, nonsense. There's something _special_ about the two of you. Well, I'll be sitting at my table," she said, smiling. "You know what to get me!"

"Chocolate éclair with a medium decaf coffee," GoGo patted Tadashi on the shoulder.

Tadashi was left with thoughts of marriage, while his girlfriend got the order ready, unaware of his musings.

(*)

"I also like this one," Hiro commented. "And I like how Aunt Cass and Chris are still together in this one."

"I like the guy," Tadashi admitted. "He's cool."

(*)

It's finally time for a break as Tadashi flips the 'Open' sign to 'Closed'. "That was a busy day," he commented. GoGo went over to their table and sat down.

"Tell me about it. I admire Aunt Cass. Can you imagine working here every day?"

"Seeing Aunt Cass overcome with stress was one of the constant things of my childhood," Tadashi admitted. "Hungry?"

"Oh God _yes_. I thought you'd never ask."

Tadashi smiled. "I actually have a new thing I wanted to try out. Just wait."

He disappeared into the kitchen for five minutes, and came out with a dish of mini-doughnuts. "Cute," GoGo grinned. He reached the table, and she got a closer look at the doughnuts. They were smaller doughnuts about two inches in diameter, that still had classic flavors of honey-glaze, chocolate frosting, and candy sprinkles. "Kinda like appetizer doughnuts."

"I know, right?" Tadashi grinned. "Thought these would be cool for kids. Like, bite-sized doughnuts. They're hard to make, though."

"They taste good," she said appreciatively, licking the chocolate frosting off her fingers. "Eat them, before I finish the entire plate."

In the silence of the now-empty cafe, the two talked about their lives as they ate mini-doughnut by mini-doughnut. But, as they consumed their doughnuts, something in Tadashi changed. He saw his beautiful, almost pixie-like, speed demon of a girlfriend in a new light. Were the observations of an older person really enough to make him change? "I love you," he blurted out, and he watched the confused look on her face.

It softened, however, as she smiled back. "I love you too, Hamada" she replied, a slight pink tinge on her cheeks.

He continued to gaze at her, and she was finally realizing that there was something different about him. "What's up, hmmm?"

"It's nothing. I just. I." He didn't know how to explain the sudden surge of love that was just pumping through his veins. Maybe he had always felt this way; he just needed someone to tell him that it would be all right if he felt so. Maybe he just needed affirmation that they were compatible. All he knew was, there was no way he was just going to let her slip away from him.

He held a honey-glazed doughnut in his hand, and he smiled faintly. He looked her straight in the eyes. "Marry me."

"H-Huh?" she sputtered. "Where's this coming from?"

"You're _it_ for me, Leiko," he said tenderly, rolling the mini doughnut in his hands, but not breaking it's form. "I think I've loved you since the day we met."

"Oh, so you _think_?" she teased.

"You're just amazing. And I'm never going to get tired of you. Ever. I mean it," he said, smiling. "And I haven't bought a ring yet, but... I think this comes close." He winked, and showed her the doughnut.

She laughed. "Oh, Hamada." After a few moments of silence, she reached out and took the doughnut from his hand, and slipped it on to her finger. "A bit loose. But, I'll take it. And you, I guess."

(*)

Tadashi grinned triumphantly at the look on his little brother's face.

"Oh, come _on_!" Hiro burst out. "That was ridiculously cheesy! That was so out of character! Too simple!"

"Stop yelling out negative things when I _know_ this one was your favorite," Tadashi laughed, and placed the paper in the 'This is as good as it's gonna get' pile.

"I just felt so... I felt happy listening to that. Like the kind of happy you get when you're watching a Nicholas Sparks movie where no one dies." Hiro said suspiciously. "I think you've finally got it! You're slowly getting better. This is it."

"But there are still other plans!"

"That was the best one!"

"Just listen to the others, okay?"

"Fine, fine, FINE. What's the 'E' for?"

"E is for... Okay, I admit, this is one of the harder ones... But E is for Electromagnetics."

(*)

 **IT'S SO FLUFFY I'M GOING TO DIE!**

 **I got the idea for this the time I finished the last one, so I started writing it ASAP. Yay for quick updates! And yay for doughnut rings! These two are my relationship goals. Ughhhhh.**

 **Thank you so much for everyone who sent in prompts - you're inspiring me all, I swear you are.**

 **I might have E for Electromagnetics in a few more hours, but we'll see.**

 **Again, thank you so much. Thank you! I promise you'll see more of the gang in further chapters.**


	6. E is for Electromagnetics

_Dedicated to gblack7, who came up with_ _'E is for Electromagnetism'._

(*)

 _Zero resistance. Faster bike._

Tadashi kept these in mind as he kept hard at work. He was lucky that he even _had_ enough time to work on his project. These days, the company he was working for was looking for _better_ robots, with _better_ results, and _bigger_ sales.

He was honestly getting tired of it all, but there were perks to his job. The pay. The lab. The beautiful equipment he was allowed to work with. And once he had enough to... The thought made him blush, but it was the truth, anyway... Once he had enough to buy a house for him and his future family (he wistfully thought of GoGo), he'd quit, and do something more with his life.

(*)

"So _that's_ why you haven't quit yet!" Hiro cried out. "I _knew_ you hated that job!"

The older brother sighed. "They're all about the money. I thought it would be great working for them, but I was wrong." He recalls telling the same thing to GoGo a few months ago, who looked furious.

" _You shouldn't be forced to work in such a... Toxic workplace!"_

" _I have my reasons, okay?"_

" _... Fine. But don't come crying to me when it doesn't work out."_

"This one's actually going to be pretty short, though," Tadashi commented.

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, when I thought this one out, I kinda meant for it to be a continuation to Plan D. I didn't really get her a ring, you see."

"What does that have to do with Electromagnetics?"

(*)

Tadashi frowned to himself as he stared at his (hopefully) finished product. It had taken him almost a year in total to finish this one up, but he was pretty sure that it was worth the effort. When it came to GoGo, it was always worth the effort.

After proposing to her in the Lucky Cat Cafe and assuring her that, yes, he had really proposed, he had been on the search for the perfect ring. He was lucky that he and GoGo had decided not to get married right then and there - in fact, they were thinking of getting married _much_ later in life. It was the thought that counted, anyway.

And, well... They hadn't really told the gang that they were engaged yet. Which was why Tadashi wanted to propose to GoGo _properly,_ with a gorgeous ring.

But when it came down to it, Tadashi knew deep in his heart that while his girlfriend would most likely accept any ring that came from him, she wasn't exactly a 'Gold, Silver and Diamonds' kind of girl. That in mind, he told Aunt Cass (secretly, of course) that his mother's ring was, while beautiful in all it's silver band and twin sapphires glory, it wasn't the right ring for GoGo, and told her to save it for Hiro.

 _If_ his little brother ever got married.

(*)

"Hey!" Hiro pouted. Tadashi smirked.

(*)

So, he was stumped. A ring that wasn't made of gold or diamonds was... Well, you didn't see any rings like that nowadays. He wanted something defined both her and their relationship, but he didn't know how.

Until he picked her up from work one evening and got a sudden wave of nostalgia as he saw her working on a certain bike with electromagnetic suspension wheels.

Tadashi started his research; small doses, at first. He asked Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Hiro for help. After all, electromagnetics wasn't his field of expertise, and he didn't want to exactly ask for help from the actual master at electromagnetics. This was something _for_ her, anyway.

Books and online research were his sanctuary for a couple months, and when he was finished with that, he went shopping for some _very_ expensive materials.

Let's just say that Tony Stark would be jealous of the credit card bill Tadashi was racking up.

Once the materials were all ready, he started to get to work. This took even more takes than Baymax, but luckily, they didn't take up too much time because this was, well, a teeny tiny thing that didn't actually have a function except for, well, being a ring.

But near the end of the year Tadashi had spent on this ring, he had finally come up with an end product - an engagement ring. A proper one, fit for Leiko Tanaka.

The band was made of unbreakable steel alloy, fit perfectly on GoGo's ring finger (thanks to Honey Lemon, who had discreetly got GoGo's ring size), and was painted a beautiful silver chrome. Where a diamond would normally be, was a small disc. The disc was colored in alternate gold and purple paint, and had their initials stamped on it. The disc was kept in place with the same kind of mechanism GoGo used to keep her bike wheels in place, and spun like the wheels on her bike, too.

All in all, Tadashi was pretty sure that this was 'it'. All that was left was to propose _formally_.

(*)

"The details are a bit sketchy, but I was planning in this one to propose during Wasabi's birthday."

"Uh, why _Wasabi's_ birthday?"

Tadashi grinned. "Because he always celebrates his birthday at five star restaurants. I've always wanted to do those things in restaurants where you tap a champagne glass, and everyone looks at you, and then..." his voice died down as Hiro put Plan E in the 'Maybe' pile. "Why?"

"Because Electromagnetics won't take you a year to perfect," Hiro explained. "It's a great effort. But it'll take time. And I think you want to propose to GoGo before you're what, forty?"

Tadashi frowned. "Fine."

"But, it's a nice plan. So that's why it's in the Maybe pile." Hiro smiled contentedly. "I still like that idea of you proposing with a doughnut, though."

"You are _never_ going to give that up, aren't you?"

"Just tell me what 'F' is for," Hiro said, biting back a smile.

"F is for our favorite school mascot."

"...Oh, no."

(*)

 **Sorry for the huge delay! I know I usually do daily updates for this, but I skipped a day. My laptop charger is broken and I** _ **just**_ **got my dad to let me borrow his charger. I'm still saving to buy another charger, so let's hope dad doesn't rip this charger away from me /cries**

 **What are your thoughts in this chapter? This was more on Tadashi's musings on proposing to GoGo. I just realized how Tadashi-centric this is, but don't worry. There will be a few chapters where we get to see more of GoGo's side to all of this madness. I also know this chapter doesn't have too much Tomadashi, but I had to take a break from the Tomadashi fluffiness from Plans C & D. I will literally fluff myself to death if I don't take a break from it. **

**Speaking of Plan C, I would like to encourage you all to read that chapter while listening to the song** _ **Shut up and Dance with Me**_ **by Walk the Moon. It is a perfect fit, even though it isn't EDM. I (and ayinvui, my dear child) fell in love with it, and how Tomadashi it was.**

 **So... F is for Fred! Next one will be a bit more on the humorous side, so stay tuned for that.**

 **Don't forget to prompt me on letters that haven't been done yet - I can't promise to do them all, but I'll do most of them.**

 **Cheers!**

 **/flies away on a Nimbus 2000**


	7. Special Chapter

**I've had a lot of questions asked as to what is actually happening in this future - if the gang are still superheroes, what happened after the fire, when this takes place, and etc.**

 **So before I move on to F is for Fred and inevitably forget about even doing this chapter, I think it's right that I explain to everyone what is happening in** _ **this**_ **alternate universe; what the gang's up to, the timeline, even the powers, and maybe a tidbit about Baymax.**

 **Even though this is a filler chapter, I still** **highly suggest** **you read this chapter. Hopefully this will help you understand the other aspects of Hiro and Tadashi's idle talk in the middle of plans.**

 **Also, another note: The way Tadashi and GoGo get together in this book is pretty much what happened in my first Tomadashi story,** _ **Convince Me**_ **. If you want a better, more detailed story about that, feel free to check it out.**

 **(*)**

The events in _Plans A to Z_ happen presumably five years after the huge fire that destroyed the convention hall in San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Tadashi Hamada doesn't dive into the fire; he is talked out of it by Hiro Hamada and GoGo Tomago. A few weeks later, a huge scandal is uncovered as Professor Callaghan is discovered to be still alive, and hoarding experiments of other students; Hiro's Microbots included.

This may or may not be thanks to a certain group of seven masked, unknown individuals, all of who have suddenly gone off the map after putting Callaghan behind bars.

 _Five years later..._

Tadashi is working at a huge, well known robotics company. He is part of the development team; a group of near-geniuses who work on inventing newer and better things as soon as possible. Those who know Tadashi are confused; he was a gentle soul, never one they'd thought to be in an environment where supply and demand are more important than the effects of their actions. They'd envisioned Tadashi Hamada as one who'd change the world, not conform to it.

They aren't aware that Tadashi is saving up for something bigger, something that will be worth all the effort he's spending on this rut of a job.

Hiro is about to graduate. Despite him being a genius, school hasn't been easy on him... Mainly because he's been a bit lazy. He isn't dating anyone currently, although he's had a few dates in the past. His final project was basically the opposite of Baymax - a bodyguard robot. All he needed to do was combine his knowledge of bot-fighting, and his knowledge of how Baymax worked, and he had created the perfect body guard.

Baymax helps Aunt Cass in the Lucky Cat Cafe when he's not being used in hospitals around San Fransokyo. The robot has taken a liking to talking to customers, and making use of the new 'Human Communications' chip that Tadashi installed for him. There are still a few times when he says the wrong thing, but these are minor issues. Customers have learned to accept his frankness and innocence, while teaching him a few things of their own.

GoGo continues to do the work she did best after _her_ graduation. After taking up odd jobs and working as a car mechanic, she finally opened up her own car 'Repair and Revamp' shop. Fast was _in_ these days, and fast was what GoGo did best. She of course, was still seeing her boyfriend of five years, and had finally gotten in touch with her feelings. She had to admit that having someone who genuinely cared for her was one of the best things to happen to her. Once she had let her walls down, and let him in, she had absolutely _no_ regrets.

Fred is still a mascot. In fact, while all of his friends graduated from their specific majors, the chilled-out blonde remained satisfied in his job as a school mascot by both day and night. The only thing that changed happened around the time that the school board realized that while their own students remained in the same age group every year, provided that they graduated, the school mascot seemed to be getting older and older. In order to prevent any future mishaps, Fred was let go, and asked to find something else to do.

Undeterred, Fred found a job at a burger and hot dog joint in Downtown San Fransokyo, working as... Yes, you guessed it, a Hot Dog mascot.

Honey Lemon teaches advanced chemistry in SFIT. After graduation, she applied for a job initially as a lab assistant to one of her old professors. However, a few months after she was accepted, an unfortunate incident caused her professor to go blind and be deemed unfit to teach. There was no one else available to teach advanced chemistry immediately, and so, Honey Lemon offered to teach for at least a week while they searched for a substitute. She turned out to be a natural at teaching; the students loved her, and she made one of the hardest subject easier to learn. She's currently working on expanding her field to Physics and Histology, but as of now, she's finding it a bit hard to balance teaching and studying.

Wasabi is now a father to a two-month old baby girl. He married his college girlfriend about a year and a half ago (Fred was the Best Man), and the lucky girl was someone who had accepted his slightly obsessive compulsive impulses. Wasabi decided to give up his job at the same company Tadashi works in, just so he could be a better father to Daisy, his little girl. Although his wife insisted it wasn't necessary, Wasabi thought he needed to be there every second of every day for his little girl.

The gang could already sense the over-protective father alert.

The group of friends still meet when they can, although it's rare for all of them to meet _together_. GoGo and Tadashi are understandably seen together most of the time. Hiro and Honey Lemon are both in SFIT, so it made sense that both would often see each other and ask the other for help. Fred and Wasabi saw each other a lot, mainly because the Hot Dog joint Fred worked in was one of Wasabi's favorite quick snack shops. Fred was a sucker for babies.

... And here's what you missed in Big Hero 6!

(*)

 **Did you see what I did back there? Glee reference? No? Okay.**

 **So in a nutshell, Tadashi's still an inventor, Hiro's about to graduate, GoGo has her own car shop, Baymax is getting better at human relations, Wasabi's a dad, Honey's a teacher, and Fred's still a mascot. The events of Big Hero 6 happened, but Tadashi was part of the entire 'Expose The Man in the Kabuki Mask' plan, with powers that will be revealed in the next chapter (hint, cough cough).**

 **I hope it's a bit more understandable now, and that you've been updated to the current situation.**

 **I am feeling very inspired by all of your prompts; the ones I'm just** _ **dying**_ **to do are piling up! Don't make me choose!**

 **See you all in F is for Fred!**

 **/Falls off the roof of a hospital in order to save my best friend and my landlady and my boss who isn't really my boss because I have no choice but I'll still get revived in the next season, anyway, so don't hurt too bad, darlings./**


	8. F is for Fred

_Dedicated to whitetiger1249, who came up with_ _'F is for Fred'._

(*)

"This is a terrible plan. Why are you even _showing_ this to me?" Hiro's eyes raced over and re-skimmed the piece of paper in front of him. "This sounds like it came from one of Fred's comic books!"

"In fairness, it _did_." Tadashi grinned, and turned to his computer. After pressing a few buttons and typing in a few words, Fred's face popped up on the screen, still in his Hotdog Costume.

"Tadashi! Hiro! My fave Hamadas." He grinned easily at them.

"Hey, Fred," the brothers said in unison.

"So, to what do I owe the special pleasure of this video call?" Fred reached for something off-screen, grabbed a smoothie, and took a large, obnoxious sip. "Judging by the papers in your hands, I think you're calling to verify my plan for Tadashi's proposal to GoGo!"

"Wait. He knows? That was actually _his_ plan?" Hiro rose his eyebrows, looking questioningly at his older brother.

Tadashi nodded. "Well, I was running short on ideas. So I thought, well, F is for Fred, H is for Honey Lemon, and W for Wasabi." 

"What about me?" Hiro asked, pouting. "H stands for Hiro too, and we're done with B, so there's no B for brother-"

"There's a special chapter just for you, little brother. Just wait. So, Fred, my man." Tadashi grinned at the screen. "Would you like the special honors of explaining Plan F for me?"

"Oh, _totally_ ," Fred grinned. "Excuse-moi for a second. I need to get my references."

As their mascot friend disappeared from sight, Hiro elbowed his brother. "References?"

There was a knowing smile on the elder Hamada's face. "You'll see."

 _Thud_.

The two brothers jumped as a noise from their speakers echoed dully throughout the room. "Sorry about that," Fred said sheepishly, peeking out at them from behind a stack of comic books. "Lost my grip on 'em."

"No worries," Tadashi replied quickly.

"Whacha got there, Fred?" Hiro asked.

"The complete set of comics of _The Phoenix_ , first edition, of course," Fred took one from the top of the pile and blew dust off of the plastic cover. "When Tadashi told me he needed help for a proposal, this was the first thing that came to mind."

He flashed the cover towards the scene, and Hiro studied the cover; a tall, lean man dressed in orange and white spandex, with flames erupting from his hands. "The Phoenix is Kenji Taka. A brilliant inventor who dies in a horrific fire, leaving behind his older sister, uncle, and the girl of his dreams... At least, that's what _everyone_ thought." Fred wiggled his fingers at them. "It turned out that Kenji was saved by a certain professor with some super serum that gave Kenji the power to control fire! And because he is risen from the ashes, he called himself 'The Phoenix' from then on."

"Wow, that gave me goosebumps, for some reason," Hiro muttered.

"I know what you mean. I have a strange sense of foreboding whenever Fred explains the plotline to me. It doesn't make sense."

" _Anyways_ , to make a long story short, Kenji worked up the courage to tell everyone he loved he was still alive, but a little... Different. But once everyone knew, he started crime, and the forces of evil, especially his nemesis." Fred put down the first comic book, and took out another one; this one's cover had The Phoenix on the front, fighting a lizard-frog hybrid. "In Issue Number 5, we meet the Phoenix's nemesis - Reptile."

"Ooh, scary," Hiro chuckled.

"Don't laugh at Reptile," Fred said in a serious tone. "He is a very dangerous creature, and the only one who is immune to The Phoenix's flames."

"Right."

"Back to proposal plans," Fred continued, putting down the comic. "I kind of associate Tadashi here with him, since The Phoenix's powers are close to Tadashi's own super suit from our Big Hero Seven days. Seeing Tadashi aflame like that... Amazing."

"Again. Goosebumps," Hiro complained.

"And The Phoenix's love interest, a young woman, eventually decides that she wants to fight crime alongside the love of her life, and makes a super suit for herself. She decides on super speed, names herself 'Whirlwind'."

"Aaaaaah, I see where this is going," the younger Hamada nodded slowly. Tadashi just continued listening to the litany of comic goodness that Fred was spewing out; this _was_ the second time around for him.

"So I was thinking that we could go with a plan that mimics the twenty-ninth issue of The Phoenix."

"What happens, then?"

"Kenji is just about to propose to Leiko - that's the girl's name. Coinci- _dental_ ," Fred grinned. "But Reptile finds out. So he _kidnaps_ her."

Hiro fake-gasps. "That's horrible." Tadashi elbowed his brother.

"Now, we all know that Tadashi is totally a legit bad-ass in his suit. And so am I in mine," Fred said proudly. "I volunteered to Tadashi that I would play as Reptile, and he would play as the Phoenix." The comic geek in Fred was shining through. "It would be like a really intense cosplay!"

"How does Tadashi propose?"

"Well, in Issue Twenty-Nine, he proposes to her right after he rescues her from Reptile. She says yes, _obviously_ , and they live happily ever after."

"So let's get this straight."

Tadashi bit back a laugh at the look on his brother's face. It was one of _extreme_ patience, one that Hiro had learned to master after years of talking with Baymax and his very oblivious older brother.

"You want to dress up as Reptile-"

"Yeah."

"And kidnap GoGo for reasons unknown-"

"In the comic, it's to get back at The Phoenix for taking away everything precious to him."

"Yeah, yeah, I got that. And then Tadashi _rescues_ her from you somehow-"

"Without permanently damaging me."

"Of course. And after a mock fight, when you're unconscious on the ground, Tadashi is going to pop the question."

"Right-o."

"This is, you know, assuming she doesn't want to kill both of you after this."

"Wait, what?" Now both Fred _and_ Tadashi were looking at Hiro in only slightly muffled interested.

"Tadashi, what happened when you used to do that cute thing where you'd stand behind her, and cover her eyes when she knows you aren't behind her, and think it's really cute when she starts flailing around asking 'Who the hell is it?!'"

Tadashi winced. "She hit me. And didn't speak to me for two days."

Hiro expertly crumpled the piece of paper into the ball. "You know the verdict to this. Man, I'm feeling like Simon Cowell."

"Okay, okay," Fred sighed, but still had a small, easy smile on his face. "You have a point, little man. I personally liked his 'D for Doughnuts' plan."

" _See_?" Hiro practically yelled at his brother. Tadashi edged away from Hiro.

"I still have more plans! You might like those more!" Tadashi yelped.

"Look, I have to report for my awesome job soon, so I'll sign off. Tell me when you're finally gonna propose, Tadashi!" Fred called out, just before the screen faded to black.

"Well... That was interesting," Tadashi said.

Hiro snorted. "I told you, there's nothing wrong with just getting down on one knee and proposing."

Tadashi pulled out another piece of paper, and ignored Hiro's statements. "The next plan, brother dear, is...

G is for Gum."

(*)

 **I loved this chapter. So many references. I'm not good at writing Fred, though. It was a very unfamiliar experience. I apologize if I didn't do the magnificent Fred justice.**

 **I'm not in the mood for a very long chapter-ender since it's 2 in the morning here, and I just want to fall** _ **asleep**_ **.**

 **Anyhoo, same drill. I'm happy with the chapter, y'all got a glimpse of future chapters (namely H and W). I also got a lot of prompts, and I am going to be so** _ **sad**_ **when I have to choose between two prompts. But** _ **thank you**_ **my darlings, I cannot stress that enough. I am bursting at the seams with ideas.**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **/jumps off a building in order to save my best friend, landlady, and sort of colleague, and apologizes to the fangirls I may have upset for last chapter's chapter-ender by getting details wrong** _ **hiiiii ayinvui, my child**_ **/**


	9. G is for Gum

_Dedicated to (Guest) Klucero4 & FingerStripesOfJustice, who came up with __'G is for Gum'._

(*)

"I wonder how you could possibly make a proposal plan that revolves around _chewing gum_."

Tadashi smiled smugly. "You'd be very surprised."

(*)

GoGo was a fan of gum. To be specific, she was a fan of Dr. Sweet's Strawberry Flavored Bubblegum; Tadashi knew this because one of the best things he could buy for her were boxes of this cheap bubblegum.

Tadashi _also_ knew this because he knew _exactly_ what it tasted like, especially when she'd been chewing gum the whole day and they'd-

(*)

"Ew! TMI, bro, TMI!" Hiro cried out, covering his ears.

(*)

Dr. Sweet's Strawberry Flavored Bubblegum didn't come in strips; on the contrary, it came in little balls. They were packed, a dozen per tiny box, colored a bright pink, and were pretty much affordable... For gum, anyway. GoGo was rarely seen _not_ chewing gum, and it was of course, her boyfriend's job to make sure she continued her habit.

It was better than smoking, in Tadashi's opinion.

On this particular weekend, Tadashi was doing the groceries and of course, didn't forget to buy three packs of Dr. Sweet's for GoGo. After receiving a text from his girlfriend to 'bring the goods to her apartment' he got ready, put three packs of gum in his bag, and set off for GoGo's apartment.

(*)

"This is _so_ boring!" Hiro complained.

"Do you _want_ me to rewind to the part when I explain why I know what Dr. Sweet's tastes like?" Tadashi taunted.

(*)

"I really wish you wouldn't sound like you were buying drugs off me when you text me to bring you your gum," he teased, once she had opened the door.

She scowled at him, but not before he bent down to kiss her on the forehead. "I don't see the problem with that."

"Well, someone might plant marijuana in my moped. And then they'd search my phone, find the message from you, and come and arrest you here in your apartment. Of course, you wouldn't have time to get to your speedy suit, and-"

GoGo reached up with both hands, tugged down at the collar of his shirt, and silenced him with a kiss. "Ahhh, silence," she said contentedly, after letting him go.

"So, how was work today?" he asked, leaning nonchalantly against her kitchen counter.

She let out a loud groan, and sat down on her couch. "I swear, all these rich people will be the end of me. There isn't anything that they _don't_ want on their car; even though I keep trying to tell them that rocket boosters - yes, even _mini_ rocket boosters - on a Mini-Cooper would just defeat the purpose of the design and... _Ugh_. A _Mini Cooper_!"

He had a small smile on his face. "So let me guess... You did the rocket boosters?"

She nodded mutely. "I've created a monster."

Tadashi dug around in his bag and found a box of Dr. Sweet's. "Here. Dr. Sweet's to make my little sweet feel better." He tossed the opened box at her, and she made a face.

"My little sweet, my ass," she muttered. "Hey, why'd you open it?"

"Couldn't resist," he replied sheepishly. "Besides, I already know that they taste pretty good." He winked, and GoGo turned a dark shade of red, as she got one from the box and started chewing on it.

He approached her and sat down next to her on the couch, draping an arm over her shoulders. "Want to watch a movie? To unwind?"

"If it's a gory film and you pair it with a shoulder massage, it's a yes for me," she said immediately, thoughtfully blowing a bubble.

Tadashi grinned, and held out the DVD case he was already holding. "It's a deal, then."

"I am _so_ lucky you know me so well," she said wryly, eyeing the title of the movie. _Emery Asylum_ featured a picture of a couple that looked like they had just run through a waterfall of blood, and were getting chased by a masked serial killer who, yes, also looked like he had just run through a waterfall of blood. "Looks ambitious. Let's hope it's any good."

Tadashi went to go slide the DVD into the player, and went back to his girlfriend, standing behind her and the couch. "You good?"

"Just _fine_ ," GoGo replied, and sighed happily as Tadashi started giving her a massage. She absolutely _loved_ it when Tadashi did these small thoughtful things for her. There were so many times when she thought she was undeserving of him; that he was too good, too selfless for her. It had been _four years_. She still had that same fear of him falling for another girl, one who volunteered at animal shelters and donated blood twice a year, instead of her, who looked like she jumped straight out of the _Fast and the Furious_ franchise.

Thirty minutes passed, and Tadashi stopped kneading at her shoulder blades. "Are you feeling better?"

" _Much_ better," she replied, and patted the couch next to her. "Now come on, sit next to me."

"In a minute," he promised, and disappeared into her kitchen. "I'm just going to get us something to drink."

"Got it," she replied, and turned her attention back to the movie, where the female lead had just walked into a patient's room that was practically painted red. " _So_ cliché," she muttered under her breath. Her gum was already a tasteless, rubbery wad, so she disposed of her gum, and reached for another one inside the box.

Her fingers hit something that obviously wasn't a Dr. Sweet's gumball, and she pulled it out of the box, rolling it curiously in her hands. "Hey, Hamada, I found a defect in the..." Her heart suddenly stopped as she recognized what the object in the box was.

It was a ring.

(*)

Hiro pursed his lips. "Do you know how potentially dangerous this plan is?"

The older Hamada rolled his eyes. "Enlighten me."

"You _do_ know there is the off chance that the ring, bouncing around there in the box with the gumballs, might slide _over_ one."

"Uh-huh..."

"And when she feels around in the box, she grabs it at an angle where she can't feel the presence of a ring."

"..."

"And because I'm assuming that you two watch movies with dimmed lights, there's no _way_ she's going to see the ring."

"..."

"And _also_ assuming that you're going to use the ring from Plan E, which isn't as shiny as a diamond, she's _definitely_ not going to see it clearly."

"..."

"I like the plan because it's so simple, but you should at least know the Heimlich maneuver before doing this one." Hiro smiled encouragingly, and dropped the piece of paper into the 'Maybe' pile.

"Fine, fine, I might kill her with that one," Tadashi mumbled. "I'll fine tune it."

"So, is H for Hiro?" Hiro said hopefully.

"Sorry, bro. H is for Honey Lemon."

(*)

 **Awwww, I liked this chapter, too. They're such a cute couple to write! I'm having an easier time writing them as a couple than as two young adults who aren't aware of their feelings towards each other, yet.**

 **/coughs/ I may or may not have been delaying on my take on Tomadashi week** _ **just**_ **for that reason I stated above. Seven Days? What Seven Days? /chuckles nervously**

 **Soooo, what are your thoughts so far? Personally D is for Doughnut is one of my faves, but this one is my third fave; after Plan C. Which one do you think is the most effective one, so far?**

 **Don't forget to prompt me if you think up something extremely fluffy; I can't promise to do all of them, but the fact that you guys are making my brain work helps** _ **allllll**_ **the time.**

 **The next chapter is the one I've been** _ **dying**_ **to write. For those who wanted a bit more of GoGo and Honey, you're going to** _ **love**_ **the next chapter.**

 **See you next time!**

 **/flies away on the back of an Articuno**


	10. H is for Honey Lemon

_Dedicated to_ _whitetiger1249 & Buttons and Horseshoes who came up with __'H is for Honey Lemon'._

 _And also to ayinvui because birthday girl._

(*)

"I'm still disappointed that you didn't ask me, your own _brother_ -"

"Oh, hush," Tadashi waved a hand dismissively. "I told you, you'll have your own plan soon."

"You better," Hiro huffed. "All right, all right, so are you going to call Honey Lemon, or something?"

"No, actually," Tadashi admitted. "She just told me that in her ideal plan, all I had to do was say yes. I have no idea what she meant."

(*)

"You may begin!" Honey Lemon said, a few miles away in her own classroom. She gave them encouraging smiles as the college freshmen looked at their final exams; an entire eight pages back to back on college chemistry. Once she was satisfied that everyone had started, she sat back in her chair, and started thinking of her favorite couple.

She practically burst a vessel after hearing the good news. The minute Tadashi had told her he was planning to propose to his girlfriend, she squealed so loud, she would be shocked if aliens from _Pluto_ could hear her. Saying she was happy that Tadashi was going to propose was an understatement - she was _ecstatic_. Yet, there was a part of her that knew that Tadashi was going to take _years_ to propose. The fact that he was still taking ideas was a complete giveaway.

That's why Honey Lemon knew that _her_ perfect idea for a proposal plan was, well... For _GoGo_ to propose.

(*) _Honey's Plan H_ (*)

"Hi, GoGo!"

GoGo looked up from her work, surprised. "Hey, Honey," she replied, wiping her brow. "This is a surprise." She wiped her hands on her pants. "Is today a holiday?" She knows Honey usually teaches classes until nine in the evening, and it was only five o'clock.

Honey waved her hands in excited circles. "There was a big director's meeting and classes got cancelled, so I thought I'd spend the rest of the day with my female friend!" She grinned hugely, and sat down on a chair. "You can continue working, if you want."

"Nah, I was getting tired of this old thing, anyway," GoGo patted the seat of the motorcycle. "Damn thing won't start, and I still haven't figured out what's wrong. How's life been?"

Honey Lemon smiled hugely. "It's great! I love teaching. Even if these students are at college level. It's a rewarding experience. And _you_?"

GoGo shrugged. "Shop's been well, if that's what you're asking. This is one of my dreams, so I'm happy."

"And Tadashi?" The taller brunette rose an eyebrow teasingly.

GoGo's cheeks turned a bit pink. "We're good."

"That's it? Good?"

"What else am I _supposed_ to say?"

"I think it would be a bit more than _good_ if he's planning to propose," Honey said nonchalantly, looking at her manicure.

 _Clang_.

" _Honey_!" GoGo hissed, hurriedly trying to pick up the wrench she dropped in shock. "You're not supposed to _tell_ me these things!"

Honey giggled. "Awww, look at you! All flustered and everything."

"Well who _wouldn't_ be?" GoGo firmly put the wrench on her worktable so that she won't drop it again. "Why are you telling me? I thought you of all people would want to keep this a secret!"

"Well..." the chemistry professor had a glint in her eye that GoGo was not used to seeing. It was mischievous, devious, and playful; all signs that Honey had something up her sleeve. "I thought we'd you know, even up the playing field."

The speed queen sighed heavily. "I don't want to hear it."

"Oh, come _on,_ GoGo. You know that if Tadashi has his way, he'll be proposing to you _years from now_."

A shrug. "I can wait."

" _GoGo_!"

"All right, all right, maybe I don't want to get married when I'm forty," GoGo begrudgingly admitted. Honey Lemon clapped.

"If that's the case, _you_ propose!"

GoGo, who was on her way back to the motorcycle, paused to shoot a glance at Honey from over her shoulders. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"I'm not! You can pull it off!" Honey said excitedly, practically jumping up and down in her seat. "All you have to do is be yourself. He'll fall _in love with you_. All over again."

"This isn't a romantic drama, Honey. I'd rather not steal his thunder," GoGo said, hiding a smirk. She knew Tadashi would be so _disappointed_ if she beat him to the punch. He was one of those people who would tediously plan out things _just_ so that he could get the end result he wanted... She wouldn't be surprised if he had thought up thirty other plans to propose to her.

It was endearing, but she knew that he'd be pressured by proposing. Why not let _her_ take the burden off his shoulders, at least once?

She sighed again. "What did you have in mind?"

(*)

Two weeks later, Tadashi picked GoGo up from work as usual. He knocked on her office. "Hello? Anyone home?"

"Just a sec, Hamada," her muffled voice came from underneath a car. "I just have to re-attach this thing, and I'm good to go."

"It's fine," he replied, and sat down in a chair (not knowing it was the same one Honey had sat on when she visited two weeks ago), putting his bag on the table. "So I was thinking we could have dinner out tonight?"

He heard GoGo pause from underneath the car. "Is there a special occasion I don't know about?"

"No, I just remembered that neither of us went grocery shopping this week and the fridge is as bare as the Sahara."

She resumed her work. "Oh. Fine."

GoGo emerged from underneath the car five minutes later with soot marks on her cheeks. Tadashi intercepted her just as she was about to go wash off. "Ugh. I'm so dirty, go away," she grumbled.

He laughed, and used the bottom of his shirt to wipe off the soot marks. "Not anymore." He bent down to kiss her forehead. "How was your day?"

She smiled up at him, and answered. "Rough. But I got through with it. You?"

He shrugged. "Working on something else, these days. Ever heard of the surgery chip?"

Tadashi continued to talk about the said chip as GoGo got her stuff ready. While she was putting her things in her backpack, she saw the little black box underneath her jacket, and bit back a smile.

 _Better now then never._

She looked up just as he was finishing his litany, and he paused when he saw the look on her face. "Hey, what's up?"

She shook her head, and stuffed the box in her pocket when he wasn't looking. "Nothing."

"Oh, come on, I'm sure that was something," he teased. "Did I bore you with my inventions?"

"Not today." She inhaled. "Hey, Hamada."

"What?" He was confused with her sudden mood changes. Was she having PMS?

"Look. I..." She sighed, and rubbed her forehead. "This is _so_ not me." She looked up at him again, and started over. "Hamada, I'm not good with relationships. But you put up with me. And that's all... That's _better_ than I could ever dream of."

He smiled, and reached over to brush her fringe out of her eyes. "I'm speechless." He pressed another light kiss to her forehead, another to her nose, and then on her lips. "I love you."

"Me too," she replied, their foreheads still touching. One of her hands slipped into her pocket, and she palmed the box nervously in her hand. Oh, was she having second thoughts. She had no _idea_ it would be this nerve-wracking.

Her mind suddenly short-circuited, and she broke away from him, turning pink. "Come on, let's go. I'm hungry."

Tadashi smiled at her retreating back, and got his own bag from the table. Before he could catch up to her, she paused in the doorway. " _Now_ what's up?" he asked, slightly teasing.

"Marry me," she stated, still facing away from him. He froze, _not_ expecting that, and certainly _not_ expecting her to throw a black box over her shoulder.

"GoGo. Wait!" She dashed out the doorway, hoping to get a head start, as he fumbled with the box. "GoGo, did you just _propose_? Don't just _leave_ me like that!"

(*)

"I'm finished, Prof."

Honey Lemon is harshly drawn away from her daydream when someone unceremoniously drops his booklet and answer sheets on her table. "Oh. Good job, Jeremiah. You can go now."

Her student leaves the room, and other follow suit, slowly emptying a room, and she chuckled to herself.

Her plan was perfect.

(*)

Hiro scowled at Tadashi. "You could've just asked me and gotten an actual, concrete, Plan H!"

"No, I have a feeling Honey's got one in her head, she just didn't mind to tell me..." Tadashi sighed. "I think I went deaf in one ear when I told her, though."

His younger brother snorted. "Typical Honey Lemon. So, I hope Plan I makes up for this waste of paper." Hiro frowned and crumpled the paper into a ball.

"Well, you tell me if I is for Ireland is a good plan."

(*)

 **Boom! Finished. (EDIT: Oh my GOD I am so glad I checked it out ;_; I made such an amateur mistake and used 'your' instead of 'you're' and I am ashaaaaamed. Ugh. Embarrassing, but hey. We learn from mistakes, and I just had a complete brain fart.)**

 **Okay, I know I'm like** _ **super**_ **behind and everything, but I wanted this particular chapter to be up on ayinvui's birthday! Hope you like it, bby. Xoxo.**

 **For those who are confused with how this whole plan worked out, this is what happens in a nutshell. Honey Lemon didn't exactly** _ **tell**_ **Tadashi what her plan or ideal proposal plan was, except that all he had to say was yes. An annoyed Hiro and Tadashi mull over this. We flash over to Honey, who's in the middle of proctoring an exam. She daydreams of her plan, and is brought back to reality when her students start passing their papers. Back to the Hamada siblings, and they still have** _ **no**_ **idea what Honey has in mind.**

 **Oh my god that last paragraph was still confusing. Ugh. Never mind. I have no other words. /dies**

 **Anyways, I is for Ireland! Ooh, looks like we're going international.**

 **Thanks for the clicks, dearies!**

 **/flies away on a private jet to Ireland**


	11. I is for Ireland

"Of all the things that start with 'I', you choose _Ireland_."

"Well, if I'd chosen something like, Ice Cream, or Igloos, I don't know what I would have done."

"Igloos could be fun. Imagine cuddling up with her in one."

Tadashi glared at his brother. "I'm the one with the plans here! Not you!"

Hiro smirked. "You're just jealous I thought of that."

"No. Now be quiet. I for Ireland."

(*)

"Hiro's an idiot for giving us the plane tickets."

GoGo snorted. "Try being nice. If this were anyone else, you would be singing praises about them." She frowned. "Come to think about it, be nicer to him _because_ he gave us the tickets."

Tadashi winced. "Right. This was supposed to be a couple's trip with... What was her name again?"

"Now _that's_ something I don't remember." GoGo scowled. "Her name isn't worthy of any space in this brain."

(*)

Hiro's mouth dropped open. "So the _plan_ you said I had a 'big impact' on is the one where you and GoGo get to go to _Ireland_ because some girlfriend I had broke up with me?"

"I was actually going for the cheating route, and GoGo and I never mentioned her name, so-"

"You think _I_ would cheat on some future girlfriend?" Hiro sounded insulted, and Tadashi couldn't blame him.

"No, no, no. Bro. Calm down. I meant _she'd_ be cheating on you. Look, I'm sorry, okay? I just needed a reason for me to be lucky enough to score tickets to Ireland." 

Hiro narrowed his eyes. "Fine. Fine. Just get on with the story."

(*)

Tadashi, if he had the time, wanted to make a checklist of all the different sightseeing places in Ireland they could go to. He had bought four different books on Ireland, with one book dedicated specifically to the history of Ireland. He was practically a Boy Scout, always ready for everything. When he had rolled out his luggages, GoGo had flat-out asked him if he brought everything from the apartment.

GoGo was the spontaneous one, and had vehemently been against 'making a checklist of her own'. She only had a small luggage and a backpack with her, and a pair of sunglasses. She didn't believe in lists, and thought the best things weren't planned out.

Once GoGo and Tadashi arrived, they boarded a van that would take them to a little Bed and Breakfast in Dublin, where they'd spend two days and a night. From there, the rest of the trip would be spent in Killarney, where they'd be staying in one of Fred's mansions. Never had they been so glad to be friends with Fred.

"Are you taking pictures of _everything_?" GoGo whispered to Tadashi, who had his phone out. While they drove through the beautiful scenery, she couldn't help but lean against his shoulder. Uncharacteristic of her, yes... But it felt right to GoGo - it was beautiful, Ireland was beautiful... It felt right.

(*)

"Let me guess," Hiro drawled out sarcastically. "You propose to her in a field of sheep in Killarney, wearing a kilt and belting out her favorite song in bagpipes."

Tadashi narrowed his eyes. "How stereotypical of you. And sans the sheep and bagpipes."

His little brother burst out laughing, despite himself. "In a _kilt_? Dude! You should have gone with igloos - at least she'd have a reason to cuddle with you."

"Yeah, or _die_ of frostbite," Tadashi replied, sounding miffed.

"You're not seriously thinking of proposing to her in a _kilt_?"

After a long period of silence, Tadashi crumpled the piece of paper into a ball. "I still have other ideas."

" _Right_."

"Look, you've suddenly dulled my mood. Can we just move on to J?" Tadashi pouted, reaching for his pad.

Hiro leaned back and sighed. "As long as you're not going with anything like J is for Jousting or something lame."

Tadashi gasped. "Jousting is not _lame!_ " 

Hiro rolled his eyes. "J is for...?"

Tadashi tutted at his brother, and flipped to a page in his pad. "J is for Jumping. _Bungee_ jumping."

(*)

 **As you can see, I'm terribly overdue, and this excuse for a chapter only has minimal fluff and more of the Hiro-Tadashi brotherly love. It's my own fault for going international; I didn't want to write up something inaccurate and have everyone booing me for everything, and in the end, I botched it as much as Tadashi did.**

 **However - I'm starting to get back on track. If you have any ideas for prompts for letters K-Z, review them! I won't promise to do all of them, but if I like them, of course I'll use 'em (and dedicate the chapter to you, of course.)**

 **Until next time!**


	12. J is for (Bungee) Jumping

"Tell me; how are you going to pull off bungee jumping?" Hiro thoughtfully chewed on gum while he sat on his brother's bed. "Seems like something, I don't know, kind of _reckless_ , since you're kind of, I don't know... _Acrophobic_?" He teased.

Tadashi shot a look at his brother. "I'm _mildly_ afraid of heights, not terrified as in, 'I might actually die if I go to the top of a skyscraper' terrified."

"Whatever you say, bro." 

(*)

"You know what, on second thought... I don't want to do this anymore." Tadashi looked at the bridge in front of them, where there was already about five people in line for bungee jumping. She knew that he was 'mildly' terrified of heights, and since this bridge was only about an hour and a half drive away, she thought she'd bring him here.

GoGo sighed. "What did we just talk about in the car?"

"That I should face my fears and swallow my pride," Tadashi recited dutifully. GoGo punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"That's a good boyfriend."

He grinned. "Promise to hold my hand the whole time?"

GoGo rolled her eyes. "I promise."

"Do I get a prize if I'm a good boy?"

"You get my utmost love and affection," she replied dryly. GoGo gestured to Tadashi. "Come on. If you can survive an exploding building, you can jump off a bridge. In a safety harness. With me."

Tadashi groaned. "I hate it when you bring up that argument."

She smiled lightly at him. "Because it's true?"

"All right, all right, let's just get this over with." Tadashi rubbed his hands together. "Let's go and conquer my fears."

(*)

"If this were real life, you'd most likely be peeing your pants by now."

Tadashi sighed. "She calms me, okay?"

Hiro grinned. " _Oh_ , isn't that _adorable_?" He teased. "She calms you, you two should _totally_ get married," Hiro exclaimed, giving an almost-perfect imitation of Honey Lemon.

(*)

" _Really_ having second thoughts now, love of my life," Tadashi quipped, feeling jumpy. They were next in line, and the couple in front of them were having their harnesses put on. "Are you _sure_ the cord won't snap?"

The attendant, a thirty-something old woman who had a nametag that spelled out 'Jill', looked at Tadashi, and then to GoGo. "Trying to get him over his fears, eh?" GoGo nodded. Jill sighed, and looked at her manicure. "Sweetie, you're the fifth one this week. Good luck with him."

GoGo smirked. "How many successful attempts were there?"

Jill tutted. "Five. And three break-ups."

GoGo froze, her eyes widening. Was this woman serious? On second thought... She looked guiltily up at Tadashi. "Hey. Look, if you _really_ don't want to do this-"

Tadashi cut her off by placing a finger against her mouth. "It's just nerves, GoGo. I'm not chickening out."

She pushed his hand away. "But if it makes you uncomfortable, I shouldn't push you."

He smiled gently at her. "You're not really scared that I'll break up with you because you care, right?" She stared up at him, waiting for him to elaborate. "I know you mean the best. I won't break up with you. I promise." He bent down to kiss her on the forehead, earning a few catcalls and whistles from people behind them.

GoGo brushed him away, a small smile on her lips. "Okay, you proved your point. Now let's get that harness on you."

A few minutes later, they found themselves standing on the edge of a platform, impossibly high up from the rushing waters beneath them. "You can still back out, you know," GoGo told him, noticing his pale face. Tadashi shook his head.

"No. I can do this." He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her tightly towards him.

GoGo chuckled. "Watch it, Hamada. Any tighter and you just might crush my lungs." Tadashi looked at her for a long time, until she felt slightly uncomfortable. "Hey. Are you okay?"

Tadashi squeezed his eyes shut, and looked away from her. "Leiko Tanaka, please, please, please don't kill me for saying this now... But... Will you marry me?"

" _What_?" A myriad of emotions filled her - disbelief, happiness, shock, love, and confusion. "Are you - Are you _seriously_ proposing to me _now_?"

He opened his eyes, looking a bit worried. "Was this bad timing?"

"No shit, Sherlo- _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_ "

GoGo clutched at Tadashi as they fell off the platform - he had, evidently, pushed both of them off the ledge at the horror of her rejecting his proposal. It was hard to tell who was yelling louder, as both of them held on to each other tightly, the adrenaline pumping through their veins. Eventually, the jumps slowed down, and as GoGo regained the ability to breathe, Tadashi laughed nervously.

"Well, _that_ was fun," he said casually, and GoGo scowled at him.

"What, do you mean bungee jumping for the first time? Or proposing to me at _clearly_ the wrong time, and giving me the shock of my life?"

He pouted. "I thought I was being... Er, spontaneous and creative."

She shook her head. "I really, _really_ want to swear right now." They were silent for a few moments, as the cord gently swayed them side to side. "I'm glad you conquered your fear, though."

Tadashi stole a look at her, and was pleased to note that she looked proud of him - pissed, definitely. But still proud of him. "Thanks for bringing me here. I wouldn't have done this without you."

"You got that right," she replied. Before he could ask her _again_ if she would marry him, the cord slowly started to reel them in, and he clutched onto GoGo again. She laughed. "And here I was, thinking that there was no way you'd hold me again after this."

He didn't say another word to her until they were right side up, their feet finally touching the ground. He hurriedly shrugged off the harnesses, so he could help GoGo untangle hers. "I need to take a quick trip to the bathroom. Can you wait for me in the car?" GoGo asked him.

Tadashi shook his head. "Are we really going to ignore what I just asked you before we dropped over the edge?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "You obviously said something that was said _only_ because you were pressured too. Don't worry. Fear gets the most of even the best of us."

"No, no," Tadashi reached out for GoGo as she walked away, catching her wrist. "GoGo, I was serious.'

She turned around and looked at him, a suspicious look on her face. "What?"

He smiled at her, and reached into a pocket of his bag. "Leiko, I love you, and I want to marry you. Who else would deal with my fears the way you did?"

Her breath caught in her throat. "N-No one. I guess."

"Bingo." Tadashi finally pulled out a black velvet box, while simultaneously kneeling on one knee. "So I'm going to ask again, and hopefully, I'll get the answer I'm praying for - Will you marry me?"

Before she could answer, he could swear he heard Jill mutter under her breath, "Well... I guess there's a first time for everything."

(*)

Hiro nodded appreciatively, neatly folding the paper. "This was good. Way better than your kilt plan. I'm still betting on Plan D."

Tadashi groaned. "Here we go again with Plan D. Isn't that too cheesy for you?"

Hiro scoffed. "Of course it is. But girls love that stuff."

His older brother sighed. "You have a point - I'm just not sure if it's something GoGo would like."

"You could just, you know, go over to her and propose right now, and I'm sure she'll say yes," Hiro suggested.

Tadashi shook his head. "I still have more plans to show you! Like the next one - K is for a Killer View!"

(*)

 **I think this one made up for that horribly short last chapter? Yay for quick updates!**

 **I was floored with all the suggestions you guys made - and you can guess that I got way more than I bargained for. As usual, if you think of any prompt starting for letters L-Z, please review them! I've got so many good ideas from last chapter's reviews, it's crazy.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Ahh, it feels great to get back into rhythm again.**


	13. K is for a Killer View

_Dedicated to SomebodyAwesomeSauce, who came up with 'K is for a Killer View'._

(*)

"A killer view. A killer view." Hiro tapped a finger against his chin. "Let me guess. Eiffel tower? Empire State Building? Taipei 101? On the very top of the Golden Gate Bridge?"

Tadashi rolled his eyes. "Try something a bit simpler, buddy."

(*)

"Why are we back at SFIT?" GoGo asked Tadashi, as they strolled hand-in-hand through the green fields of their alma mater. He smiled at her, and just continued walking. She followed him, frowning as she did so - he _knew_ she hated it when they held hands and walked. She had shorter legs, and had to constantly pick up the pace in order to keep up with his long strides. If they weren't in such a hurry, she'd at least _try_ to enjoy this - but no.

"Slow down, you giant," she grumbled, and he slowed down, chuckling as she scurried up to him. "I hate it when you do that."

"I'm excited," he told her as he squeezed her hand. "I want to show you something amazing."

GoGo smirked. "That wouldn't be the first time you told me that," she teased.

(*)

"Gross, Tadashi!"

"Hiro, she was talking about the trailer for the remake of that movie I liked and she hated!" Tadashi protested. "Jeez, can't we talk like mature adults?"

(*)

Tadashi playfully reached out to ruffle her hair, and she dodged him, letting go of his hand. "Not my hair, Hamada," she mock-scowled, and Tadashi couldn't help but smile at how _adorable_ his girl was. Although he knew that she would probably kill him if he so as much uttered the word 'adorable' in reference to her, he couldn't help but think to himself that she _was_. Is. Whatever.

Most of the thought came from her size - she was a _pixie_ compared to him. While not as fragile as said mythical creature, she could certainly be compared to one.

"Hey." She snapped her fingers a few feet away from his face. "You with me?" When he didn't reply immediately, she frowned. "Tadashi."

"Oh." He shook his head, smiled sheepishly at her. "I'm fine. Sorry. Got lost in my thoughts a little." Tadashi reached for her hand and started leading her towards an unknown destination. (Unknown to her, anyway)

"Stop it!" GoGo grunted, struggling to keep up with him. "Ugh, you _know_ I hate it when you do that - _what are you doing_."

Tadashi whipped out a bandana and wrapped it over her eyes, turning it into a makeshift blindfold. "Surprising you, silly," he replied, and this time, stepped behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders and pushing her forward.

"But our anniversary was like... Four months ago! And my birthday's not for another three months," GoGo spluttered, moving blindly across the field. Students who were idly milling around the courtyard gave way as the two haphazardly made their way to their old lab - although GoGo didn't know it.

"This is a surprise in general," Tadashi exclaimed, his grip firm on her shoulders. "You know, the kind of surprises that good boyfriends give on a monthly basis. Mostly."

GoGo frowned. "There wasn't a surprise for me last month."

"Like I said - mostly," Tadashi hastily replied. They entered the building, and GoGo was immediately on high-alert at the sudden lack of a fresh, summery breeze. Her tense shoulders gave it away. "Calm down, little spitfire. I'm not getting you kidnapped or sent away to have your kidneys sold on the black market."

She scowled. "Although it doesn't seem like it, I _do_ trust you," she muttered, and Tadashi chuckled.

"Yes, four years in a relationship tend to do that to you," he replied easily, and noticed how her shoulders reluctantly relaxed. Tadashi felt a bit proud of himself – his girlfriend was a bit of a ticking time bomb, and the fact that he had mastered the art of calming her down was reassuring.

They were going to have a bright future together.

The duo walked in silence for a few more minutes, while Tadashi maneuvered her through the halls of the building where they spent their college years in. As they turned a corner, Honey (who was in on the plan) popped out of nowhere, a bit of a frantic look on her face. Tadashi put a finger to his lips, telling her to keep quiet, and Honey simply handed him a piece of paper.

 _The elevator's broken._

Tadashi stifled a groan, and simply nodded as Honey tip-toed away. Damn it, GoGo was going to _hate_ him for doing this. "GoGo?"

"Have we arrived, oh fair chauffer?"

Tadashi waited a few more steps before replying to her sarcastic question. "Not for a bit, no…" _Not for three more flights of stairs, anyway._ The imposing staircase (which was hidden at the side of a hallway and wasn't really 'imposing' in a sense) stood a few steps away and he paused. "You trust me, right?"

"Oh, no," GoGo groaned. "You only _ever_ ask me that when you're going to do something- _Hamada!_ "

She yelped as Tadashi bent down and took her in his arms, carrying her bridal style. At least, he _tried_. He had never carried GoGo – or anyone, for that matter – bridal style before, and it was obvious that GoGo had never _been_ carried before, either. Although the actual carrying part was no problem (she was easily a hundred pounds soaking wet), she squirmed around in his arms like a feral cat.

"GoGo! Just – just stay still, okay? I can't _drag_ you up the stairs, and I can't start carrying you up the stairs if you keep moving," he pleaded, while trying to figure out the physics and mechanics of bridal style carrying. After a few belligerent cries, GoGo finally stilled, albeit a tell-tale frown on her face. "All right, put your hands around my neck, and we should all be set," he said, bracing one arm underneath her knees, another at her mid-back.

"I will _kill_ you when we get to the top of this godforsaken building," she threatened. "And if you drop me…"

"I wouldn't dream of dropping you, love of my life," he said, wishing that he had at least stretched before doing this.

(*)

"You would _so_ drop her," Hiro pointed out, while spinning around in his chair.

Tadashi narrowed his eyes at Hiro. "Gee, thanks for the support."

"You could probably practice on Aunt Cass," his little brother suggested. "She and GoGo probably weigh the same – well, maybe Aunt Cass is a bit heavier, but…"

"Dude, just don't get a girlfriend yet," Tadashi commented. "You have _no_ idea how to be tactful when it comes to weight."

(*)

"We're here!" Tadashi announced, trying to hide how out of shape he was. All of their friends and family were keeping as silent as possible on the rooftop of their old lab, grinning in excitement (Aunt Cass already had a few tears running down her face, and Hiro was chuckling with mirth at how out of breath Tadashi was).

GoGo had a smirk on her face as he let her down, and he could only imagine the glint in her eyes despite her blindfold. "That was nicer than I thought," she said as he let her down. "I should let you carry me like that more often." As if suddenly remembering what was going on, she tensed up again. "Can I take off my blindfold?"

"Nope, not yet," Tadashi replied shortly, the weight of the velvet box in his back pocket suddenly heavier. "A few more steps forward," he instructed, and gently led her to the very edge of the rooftop. As she faced away from him, he finally let go of her shoulders, and knelt down on one knee. "All right… Now."

She immediately reached up and untied her blindfold, and gave a little gasp of surprise as she saw the view in front of her. From her vantage point, she could see almost all of SFIT, glowing in beautiful yellows and oranges as the sun started to set. "Oh, I forgot how beautiful it was up here," she remarked, a small smile on her face. "Tadashi? Where-" GoGo turned around, looking for her paramour, and instead, found him kneeling down on one knee, all of their friends and family present. "Oh." She gasped, her breath hitching a little bit.

"I remember taking you up here four years ago, probably the same time around now, and kissing you for… Okay, not the first time, but the second." He laughed nervously. "And then you punched me and said that I was being a cheesy bastard."

GoGo couldn't help but chuckle, shaking her head at his memory.

"And that stood out for me, because I knew – yes, even by the third date – that you were it for me. And you are. So… there's only one thing left for me to say now. I love you, my little spitfire. Would you _please_ marry me?"

(*)

" _Awwww_ ," Hiro said, fluttering his eyelashes at his older brother. "She's right. You _are_ a cheesy bastard."

Tadashi rolled his eyes. "Pass or fail?"

"Fine. I like this plan. I guess it passes," Hiro sighed. "But like I said, bro, we could save a few hours and just go with your doughnuts plan."

"And like I said, no," Tadashi said stubbornly. "There are still other plans. Like L is for letters, for example."

(*)

 **Am I getting bad at updates, or what? *chuckles nervously***

 **Hi, everyone! How have you all been? How's 2016 going - *notices that it's February***

 **Anyways, I actually liked that plan. What were your thoughts? What are your favorite plans so far?**

 **Same as usual – prompt me for other letters! I already have prompts for P, R, S, W and X, so feel free to send in letters of your own! I can't promise I'll do them, but if I like them, I'll give them a try for sure!**

 **Thanks for sticking around!**


	14. L is for Letters

_Dedicated to FingerStripesOfJustice who came up with the prompt, 'L is for Letters'. (I realized that, while I was writing this, this could have meant letters as in 'Dear Tadashi' letters or, 'G-o-G-o' letters. In the end, I opted to choose… well, you'll see.)_

 _(FingerStripesOfJustice – this prompt gave me so many feels. Nice prompt. Nice. Prompt. *starts crying*)_

(*)

"Letters? _Letters_?" Hiro asked, throwing his arms up in the air. "Are you getting these ideas from _Nicholas Sparks movies_?"

"For your information, he also writes books," Tadashi replied, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, jeez. No wonder you and GoGo get along so well," Hiro said, an evil glint in his eyes.

Tadashi, despite knowing that his little brother was baiting him, fell straight into Hiro's trap. "And why is that?"

"Because _you're_ the girly-girl in the relationship."

(*)

 _Dear GoGo,_

 _Please don't put this letter down because I can already see you rolling your eyes at the ridiculousness of it all._

GoGo narrowed her eyes as she stared up at the hand-written letter that was pinned to the front door of the apartment she and Tadashi shared – with a heart-shaped thumbtack, too. She finally decided to continue reading it, despite her better judgement.

Her boyfriend was one huge cheeseball, and she was (although she'd never admit it) grateful for that fact. Heck, if he was like her, their relationship would be as dry and unromantic as the Sahara.

 _Thank you for continuing to read this. The fact that you're already this far on the page is a sign that you still love me despite my cheesiness._

 _Remember our first date? When we went to that Go-Kart place and you ordered spaghetti and you had a huge ball of Parmesan cheese right underneath that meatball? That's how cheesy I am right now. I'm making you roll your eyes again, aren't I?_

She shook her head, but a smile was starting to form on her face.

 _Anyway, that's not the point of this letter – yes, this has a point, love of my life, just wait, I'm getting to it – and I thought that a little cheesiness is necessary before I get to that point._

 _I've never been good with words, surprisingly, and that's only when I'm with you. And you know that. There was a time when I always stuttered around you. You'd think it'd get better when we started dating, but it didn't. It took me at least seven months to say 'I love you', and it was clear that you were ready to say it by four months, thanks to the way you were glaring at me, and were too stubborn to say it first._

"It took you _eight_ months, idiot," she muttered under her breath, but then continued reading.

 _Heck, I can't even count the number of times I've made you mad because of something I said – whether it was something unintentionally sexist, or about your height… and I can see you scowling again._

GoGo immediately put her poker face back on.

 _So I've decided that yeah. I should put it all in a letter. In words. Where I can just write a new letter every time I think something doesn't sound right, or if I get something spelled wrong, or if I write something that makes you want to hit me. (There have been 21 drafts before this one. I've thought this through a lot.)_

 _All right, here's some crappy transitioning…_

 _GoGo, I just want to thank you for putting up with me for the nine years I've known you as a person. I can still remember your face when I accidentally started a fire in the lab and consequently burned a few prototypes of yours… you look like you wanted to kill me, but you didn't._

"Only _you_ could make that sound as romantic as possible," she smirked to herself.

 _And I remember that time when a prototype of Baymax accidentally scanned you without asking and you got mad at_ _me_ _. It's Artificial Intelligence, GoGo! I remember telling you._

She snickered.

 _Okay, okay, I side-tracked. I just want to say… Thank you. For dealing with my idiocy. And my clumsiness with words. And my four A.M ideas that wake you up, as well. You're basically everything I need in… a best friend, a girlfriend, a… wife._

Her earlier light demeanor suddenly changed as her mouth dropped open, the implication and _point_ of what this letter was all about hitting her in the stomach.

 _Because over the years, I realized that you were it for me. That you were the one I wanted to wake up next to for the rest of my life. That you were the one who would keep me in line, keep my feet on the ground. I realized that I wanted to raise children with you. I realized that I needed you in my life and that that fact wasn't going to change._

She hated the fact that she was getting teary-eyed, and that if the idiot was going to keep on like this, she was going to start full-out crying, which is something she rarely did. Even when she was in front of him.

 _You are so beautiful, and I am so lucky, and I can never tell you that enough. You roll your eyes when I do, and you shrug the compliment off as if it were a papercut. And I would write those words here, a hundred thousand times over and over again, just so that you would believe me. But then I'd run out of paper. And I know you love saving the environment._

GoGo felt a tear finally escape the confines of her eyes, followed by another, and others soon after. She didn't bother to wipe them away, and instead, muttered under her breath. "You idiot."

 _Let's face it. I know you hate it when I say this, when I so much as bring this up, but I wouldn't be here, writing this for you, and getting tears in my own eyes while writing this, like the idiot I am, if you hadn't been there. You know what I'm talking about._

 _You stopped me from entering that building. You stopped me from leaving you, from leaving Hiro, from leaving everything behind. It was your voice that told me to stay. And I'm so glad I did._

 _I've gotten to live a beautiful life because of you, and it would make me really, really happy if you would continue to make my life even more beautiful? I'd return the favor, of course – agh – I'm messing this up. If you haven't gotten the gist of this letter… Leiko Tanaka, will you marry me?_

 _I love you,_

 _Tadashi._

 _PS – I know you'd rather hear this in my voice, so if you'll just open the door, I'll be waiting. I memorized this letter._

 _PPS – I've been watching you through the peephole._

She laughed as she wiped away her tears with her forearm, reaching up to carefully un-pin the letter from her door. GoGo carefully folded it, knowing that she would be keeping this letter close to her for the rest of her life.

Finally ready to open the door, she reached out and twisted the doorknob, as she saw Tadashi kneeling down in front of her, a soft smile on his face.

"…Please don't put this letter down because I can already see you rolling your eyes at the ridiculousness of it all _._ "

(*)

Tadashi realized the absence of Hiro's interruptions, and turned to look at his brother. "What, no snarky remarks this time? Did I finally bore you to death?" He was stunned to see his brother, eyes wide with unshed tears, firmly crossing his arms and staring up at the ceiling. "Hiro?"

"Shut up," Hiro muttered. "I read that looking up while you're teary-eyed can make you stop crying."

Tadashi bit back a grin. "… I made you cry?"

Hiro grunted. "Not a chance."

"Oh, jeez. I'm sorry, bro," Tadashi teased. "I didn't mean to get you all emotional, what with me being the _girly-girl_ in the relationship."

"Shut up." Hiro finally looked back at his brother, more than miffed. "You wanna know what I think?"

"Do tell," his older brother smirked.

"I think that…" Hiro paused as he composed his thoughts. " _I think that you're crazy_! Do you _not_ read the books? Man, this sounds like you're _dying_. This is the worst proposal yet," he declared, crossing his arms over his chest.

Tadashi hummed. "Are you _sure_ I didn't just make you die a little inside?"

Hiro glared at his older brother. "What's your next plan?"

Tadashi grinned. "You're gonna like this one better, I think. M is for Microbots."

(*) **For anyone who was a bit confused by the events mentioned by Tadashi in his letter, read on.** (*)

 _For anyone who is a bit confused by the things Tadashi mentioned in his letter, I kind of included some events from my other fics. *guilty look* In_ _ **Seven Days**_ _, Tadashi and GoGo's first date was at a Go-Kart place. In_ _ **Convince Me**_ _, GoGo was there with Hiro when Tadashi was about to run into the convention hall and was able to stall him long enough for the building to explode_ without _him in it. For a more detailed look on those moments, feel free to check 'em out! (Shameless promotion time over)_

 _Hahahahaha so this was too emotional for me stop it stop it stop it. (Oh jeez, my trashiness is showing) This was supposed to be funny, light, humorous, and I have no idea what it turned into._

 _Anyhoo, I opted for a bit more of a cheesy, romantic, tearjerker-ish kind of proposal this time, instead of the humorous one. This is the kind of drama I love writing – don't blame me. :P_

 _As always, feel free to send in prompts for different letters. I do take your ideas into account. Just like the Sorting Hat._

 _Note to gblack7 – I would have chosen your prompt, but it was a bit similar to Plan E. Feel free to send in other prompts, though!_

 _/flies away on the back of a Pegasus/_


	15. M is for Microbots (Kind of)

_Edit: Thank you so much user fanofthisfiction for pointing out errors that were made in my 2am stupor :) I solemnly swear to double-check things next time (although who are we kidding; I'm most likely not going to)_

(*)

"Hiro, what time is it?"

Hiro glanced at his wristwatch. "Quarter to five, why?"

Tadashi grimaced, and stood up immediately, tugging off his white shirt and immediately going to his closet to search for something that was ironed. "Damn it, I completely forgot about picking GoGo up from that convention she was attending today."

Hiro tsked at his older brother. "My, my. The way you're going, she's definitely going to say _no_ to that proposal."

The older Hamada scowled at Hiro before he pulled on another, cleaner looking t-shirt, and then proceeded to look for jeans. "Such a caring younger brother. I'm so _lucky_ to have you as a brother, among the _millions_ of brothers I could possibly have-"

"All right, all right," Hiro rolled his eyes. "No need to overwhelm me with your brotherly love. When are you coming back?"

Tadashi pursed his lips, and grinned widely as he pulled out a pair of jeans from the bottom drawer. "I'm dropping her off directly at the airport and then I'll be back here, probably back by six. Wanna stay for dinner?"

"I was hoping you'd ask," Hiro laughed. "I've been living off instant noodles for past few weeks."

Tadashi made a face. "Yes, you're definitely staying. Besides, we have like thirteen other plans to discuss."

"To save time, why don't I read and ponder upon Plan M while you're gone?" Hiro suggested. "And I can help prep for dinner?"

Tadashi rose his eyebrows. "And how, exactly, do you plan to do that?"

Hiro shrugged. "I could… boil water?"

"Just read Plan M," Tadashi sighed, and reached for his signature baseball cap, which was sitting at his desk.

"Here's an idea," Hiro said eagerly, Tadashi's sheaf of yellow legal pad papers in his hands. "Drop by The Lucky Cat, get some doughnuts before you pick her up from the convention, and then propose to her at the airport."

"Uh-huh, _nice try._ " Tadashi said dismissively, leaving Hiro alone in his room.

(*)

"Yeah, Veronica, I'll get back to you later, Tadashi's just rolled up," GoGo spoke into her phone. "Just tell Mr. Soon that I'll _personally_ work on his Harley when I get back from my business in China in three days. Thanks." GoGo ended the call, and couldn't help but smile to herself as she saw the bright red Mazda draw closer. He had traded in the Moped for an actual car a few years ago, but she still couldn't help but reminisce over the thought of him in a gray helmet, offering her rides home when they first started dating.

He parked the car, and (as expected) got out of the driver's seat to walk around and give her the customary forehead kiss, and open the door for her. "Your chariot awaits, milady."

GoGo rolled her eyes, and slid into the front seat. It had taken her a while to get used to Tadashi's chivalry, but she found that as the years passed, she was starting to enjoy it. She was a very independent person by nature, so it wasn't easy for her to just suddenly slip into a relationship with a boy who was practically Mother Teresa. "How was your day?"

"Tiring," she responded, reclining the chair. "I have no idea why the company decides to send me _everywhere_. It's not like I'm a wizard with words, or anything."

"It's because you know more than everyone there, sweetie," Tadashi said. "Don't kill me for calling you sweetie – I couldn't help it."

GoGo simply smiled, and closed her eyes, hoping to catch a quick nap before they arrived at the airport. "Wait, you got my luggage, right?"

"In the back," he said. "Good thing you packed before you left this morning. Remember Taiwan?"

GoGo made a face, remembering the first time she had gone abroad since moving in with Tadashi. She had forgotten to pack, and had instructed her 'loving boyfriend' to pack _for_ her, since she wouldn't have any other time to do so. GoGo certainly wouldn't forget opening her luggage in Taiwan, only to be greeted with _nothing_ she could wear for a business meeting, and wear that wasn't exactly proper for the chilly weather. It was a given that when she got home after five days, she was bringing along with her practically a whole new wardrobe. "How could I forget?"

Her eyes slowly started to drift shut, but her eyes caught on a plain white cardboard box that sat on the dashboard. "Oh, what's that?"

She swore Tadashi's face turned a little pinker than usual, but she brushed it off, waiting for his reply. "Doughnuts. I thought that – uh, you might be a bit hungry."

"From Aunt Cass?" GoGo asks, reaching forward and opening the box, inhaling the scent of freshly made doughnuts. "You've perfected the act of getting into my heart." He let out a strangled laugh that strangely mimicked some kind of dying animal, and GoGo gave him a weird look. "O- _kay_ ," she muttered, shaking her head as she inspected the box. She was surprised to see that they looked a lot like mini-doughnuts, and she was certain that she hadn't seen these in Aunt Cass' many display shelves. "These are cute."

"Yeah. New product." Tadashi drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, and GoGo lifted an eyebrow.

After seeing someone for nearly five years, you tend to get to know your partner pretty well, and Tadashi was no exception to the rule. When he was nervous, he made little movements that annoyed others to no end – like drumming his fingers against flat surfaces. She was tempted to ask him what was on his mind, but she _also_ knew that he expected her not to say anything. GoGo was a firm believer of the thought that if someone wanted to tell her something, they'd tell her. She would patiently wait until Tadashi spilled the beans to her, which was something that happened pretty often.

"Oh. Well, they look good," she said, and popped one in her mouth. "Tastes the same, too."

"Aunt Cass'll be glad to hear that," Tadashi answered, keeping his eyes on the road. Now, he was a hundred percent sure that GoGo was already burning holes in him with her eyes. She read him better than Hiro could, for some reason. Thoughts were racing through his head at a million miles per minute; should he propose _now_? Was now a good time? Was the doughnuts plan really the best?

"Hey. Hiro's calling you."

Her voice jolted him out of his thoughts, and he nearly ran a red light. True to her word, his phone read: _Calling: Annoying Little Brother_. He sighed, and quickly pressed a button, speaking into his Bluetooth headset. "What?"

" _A chariot of microbots_?" Hiro squawked at him. Tadashi winced, and shook his head. "I mean, I was thinking you were going to do something a little bit more _amazing_ than usual, but a _chariot of-_ "

"Hiro, I'm driving," Tadashi cut off his brother, noticing how his girlfriend was straining to hear the conversation.

Hiro's voice changed immediately. "She's in the car with you right now, isn't she?"

"Yup." Tadashi popped the 'p', and waited for Hiro to reply. "Hey, I just wanted to tell you that Aunt Cass' mini-doughnuts are _amazing_." He wondered if Hiro would get the hint.

"Oh, shit. Oh holy – You're doing it? _You actually_ –" Hiro cut off his sentences, and Tadashi heard Hiro whoop with excitement. " _Do it_. _Make your dreams come true._ "

"Yeah, I'll be back by seven, like I said," Tadashi said, trying to keep up the nonchalant expression on his face. "I'm about five minutes away from the airport, so I'll be able to beat the traffic on the way back."

"Oh no you don't. Don't you dare make this your excuse for not going through with this. _Five minutes_ is enough to propose, and I _swear_ if you're going to use that as an excuse-"

"Tell Hiro I want to set him up with this cute girl I met at the conference," GoGo cut in, a smile on her face.

"Hear that, Hiro?'

"I could care _less_ -"

"Well would you look at that," Tadashi said, noting the green sign that signaled that he was about to make the turn off the highway. "I'll call you back. I'll tell GoGo to send you Cute Girl's number."

" _I hate you_."

"See you when I get back, bro!" Tadashi said cheerfully, and ended the call. "Well, that was an adventure."

GoGo laughed drily. "I think Hiro would like the girl I want to set him up with," she said softly, typing in the girl's number and sending it to Hiro. "I just want to see him happy, ya know?"

"I get what you mean," Tadashi said, exhaling heavily. He had already made up his mind – he just _couldn't_ propose to her now. His brain gave him many plausible excuses – well, what if Hiro liked any other plans? And they were too close to the airport, anyway. And he really needed a proper ring. What was he even thinking? Proposing to her with a _doughnut_. What was he, some kind of amateur?

"I hope whatever's bugging you isn't going to cause you to drive off the road or anything," GoGo said plainly, munching on another mini-doughnut.

Tadashi sighed. "Thanks for the concern, GoGo. It's just, I… Tax season."

GoGo shot him a skeptical look. "You've never had a problem with your _tax_ before."

"First time for everything, right?" Tadashi _knew_ he sounded pretty lame, but at least he had thought of something without letting her know the secret. He made the turn into the airport, while GoGo slowly worked her way through the doughnuts. He cracked. "Glad to see you're enjoying yourself."

"They're just _really_ good, and you know me and snack foods," GoGo explained. "I need more of these."

"Maybe when you get back, I'll get Aunt Cass to bake a whole batch for you." _And maybe I'll actually have the balls to propose when you get back._

"That would be nice." GoGo hesitated, and put her hand over his on the gear shift. "I hope you solve your problem with _tax season_ ," she said, giving his hand a squeeze, a small smirk playing on her features.

It suddenly hit him (and not for the first time) that she was _perfect_ for him. He loved her, and that was all that mattered. But he would _not_ give her some half-assed proposal. She deserved the moon and back. And damn him if he wasn't going to give it to her.

He finally rolled up in front of the airport, and got out of the car so he could get her luggage. He met GoGo outside the car, and set her black luggage on the ground next to her. "I'm picking you up three days from now, right?"

She chuckled. "I don't know why you're asking that when it's pretty obvious you're going to be messaging me tomorrow, and the day after, to confirm."

He smiled, and cupped her small face in his hands. "Just don't want anything to happen to my little spitfire." He leaned down and kissed her on the lips, lingering longer than he was used to doing in public. "Have a safe flight."

(*)

Tadashi was expecting to see a very pissed-off Hiro in his apartment when he got home… But he wasn't expecting a very pissed-off Hiro accompanied by a very disappointed Honey Lemon.

"Damn it," Hiro swore, throwing his hands in the air when Tadashi appeared in the doorway, not looking any different than when he had left. "I thought for sure he'd propose," he told Honey Lemon. The brunette was currently at the stove, mixing something in a huge pot. Honey made tsk-ing noises, and shook her head.

"No offence, but… Why are you here, Honey?" Tadashi asked, hanging his baseball cap on a hook behind the door.

"Hiro said you needed help, and I'm thinking he's right," Honey said apologetically. "You're overthinking this, just like you always do."

"Well it's not my fault I want everything to be perfect!" Tadashi ranted, and started pacing the room. Hiro and Honey exchanged 'looks', and then continued to prepare dinner while Tadashi talked. "She just deserved _more_ , you know what I'm saying? I had the doughnuts in the car, she was even eating them two by two, and I was thinking to myself, she doesn't deserve a ring she can _eat_ in the next five seconds!"

" _Dios mio,_ " Honey said under her breath.

"See why I called you?" Hiro said pointedly.

"When you called me, screaming about microbot chariots, I was a bit worried. Now, I can see you've done the right thing." Honey beckoned to Tadashi. "Come on, you need to eat. My food is good for soothing the soul."

Tadashi sighed, defeated. Now that his brother had decided to invoke the powers of Honey Lemon, he had no other choice. "I am _not_ reiterating Plans A-M for you," he said warningly.

Honey simply smiled angelically before sitting at the table. "I reviewed the papers myself, and I'm a fan of Plans H and L – no biases, of course," she said quickly. "Now come on. After we eat you can tell us about Plan N!"

"Since we're obviously not going through with _microbot chariots_ ," Hiro taunted, before taking a seat at the table.

Tadashi sighed again, and sank into his chair. "Right. Next is N for Night Drives."

(*)

 **Y'all thought you were getting the proposal, weren't you?!** _ **Weren't you**_ **? Sorry to disappoint, but I** _ **did**_ **promise A-Z. I couldn't help myself – I just** _ **had**_ **to put Honey back in the story. Don't worry though, she won't be here until Plan Z.**

 **I also love GoGo in this chapter. She's amazing. I missed writing the 'real' GoGo, aka the GoGo that isn't a figment of Tadashi's imagination.**

 **Note to you: If you're a bit curious, Plan M consisted of Tadashi utilizing Hiro's microbots in** _ **so many ways.**_ **These may or may not have included him rolling up in a chariot of microbots, raising himself on a microbot platform, and spelling out his wedding speech with microbots.**

 **As always, feel free to prompt me with letters I haven't done yet! Thank you so much for reviewing.**

 **/flies away to watch Miraculous Ladybug because DAMN**


End file.
